Narutos Charms
by scarletraven007
Summary: Naruto is still hated in the leaf village and sasuke is his only friend. On his brthday sasuke finnaly gets back from his mission and gives him a charm that gets them in some trouble. Its about SasuNaru love story. It has no Happy endings. Mature forlater
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a sunny afternoon and Naruto was by himself, in Ichiraku, eating his favorite miso _r__**amen w**_ith extra pork. Today was a special but hateful day in the blond's life. Today is his birthday. The day he was born and the day the ninetails had destroyed his most beloved village. The village still shunned him and only one person has become his friend. Sasuke Uchiha. But since Sasuke is always crowded with the people who hate Naruto and the Fangirls always Stalking Sasuke, they never get to talk anymore. When Naruto even gets close to Sasuke the people give him dagger eyes or slap him to get away from the raven. The Raven Gets mad and mostly annoyed when that happens and tries to get away, but it doesn't work and they stay with him all the time. Sasuke tried to get to Naruto whenever he needed him. He had senses which told him when Naruto was in trouble. Especially when a storm occurs, the Blond is deathly afraid of thunder and lightning. Sasuke rushes over right away and comforts the boy until the trembling stops and the boy is fast asleep.

But a storm hasn't occurred in months and Sasuke was on a mission. So when Naruto needed him most, he wasn't there.

Naruto Sat there with a blank face while eating his ramen. He was thinking of the villagers and how they had stared at him while he was walking. He tried to ignore it but there stares got embedded into his head. A couple walked in holding hands Smiling and giggling. Naruto looked at them and smiled that huge smile of his with a tint of meaning of your so lucky in it. They stopped in their tracks, glared, made a scowl and left. They didn't say anything but the damage was done.

Naruto paid Teuchi and left for home as fast as he could before he was swept over with tears. Naruto was almost home when he heard Sakura and Ino speaking. To not get in a fight with them he stopped and stayed as quiet as he could.  
"Are you for real Sakura Sasuke's back early?" Ino whispered.  
"If you don't be a little more quiet more people will hear." Sakura explained.  
"How did you find out and what are you planning."

"I was in Tsunade's office when he came back. He looked like he hasn't been hurt but he said he needed to do some business and didn't want to be bothered. He probably just wanted to train more. Any way he's so cool. I was planning that we go to his house and replace his bandages if he has any." Sakura finished. Wow was what Naruto thought what a mouth on that girl. She said that in less than 10 seconds and one breath.  
"But you said he didn't seem hurt and that he wanted to be alone." Ino said.  
"Since when have you been afraid Ino?"  
"Since Sasuke said he likes to be alone."

"But you might be able to see his 12 pack." Sakura tried to convince Ino with other ways. Finally she gave in and they ran off to go stalk Sasuke or something.  
"Sasuke's back," Naruto thought. "And he's alone so nobody's keeping him back. So he's not going to come see me." Naruto started to tear up.

"My only….." Naruto ran to his apartment covering his eyes. Naruto flew into his apartment. The Blond was suddenly in someone's arms.  
"Dobe its ok…. Shhh… it's ok Naruto Calm down."  
"S-Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto said through his tears.  
"What's wrong did someone hurt you?" Sasuke sounded sympathetic and he was because Naruto was the most important thing in his life even if Naruto didn't know or think the same way.  
"You... I thought you." Naruto started lightly Pounding Sasuke's chest.  
"I thought you didn't…care and…didn't want to be my friend anymore because… because you didn't see me and like the others…." Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke knew what Naruto has been through and that's one of the reason he cared for the blond so much.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's back and started to rub it like his mother used to do.  
"It's ok Naruto let it all out." Sasuke whispered. "I'm here now its ok." Sasuke took the mother part really well when it came to Naruto. When Naruto Calmed down A little Sasuke put him on the couch and went to the kitchen  
"Is this all you eat Naruto? Ramen." There were 20 packages of instant ramen and two cartons of expired milk. To Sasuke's surprise there was to Sodas that Sasuke had given Naruto the last time he was over. That was almost 2 months earlier. Sasuke ignored it but stored the image in the back of his mind. Sasuke made miso ramen put some extra pork in it and gave it to Naruto.  
It was silent for a long time then Naruto spoke up.

"How come you didn't come see me right when you had the chance? You know what today is don't you." Naruto Sniffled  
"Naruto." Sasuke got up and went to the corner of the apartment by the window. He lifted up a bag and came back to Naruto.  
"You know I couldn't forget what today was. This is why I came home early from my mission. I had to get you this." Sasuke brought out a present from the bag, more like several presents. He brought out 2 of the newest ramen that wouldn't be out for another year a box that held a new sleeping cap and lastly an item that was wrapped.  
"S-Sasuke you." Naruto couldn't speak; all he could do was cry.

Instead of leaning over the table to comfort the boy because he was crying he smiled and said. "Open the wrapped one." Naruto took no time and grabbed the gift. he ripped it open, while keeping the bow, and found what was inside. A diamond shape locket in the color of black.  
"It's sealed with my and your chakra. Only we can open it." Sasuke explained. "Try it."  
I opened it and found a picture inside. It was Sasuke.  
"If you Hold this and think of me I will notice and come right away. See I have the same one." Sasuke held out his hand and showed the diamond shape locket (that was orange.) and opened it. My picture showed up.  
"Now you don't have to worry because I'm always with you ok." Sasuke hugged Naruto while the blond kept sobbing into his shoulder.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked  
"Yes Dobe?"  
"Can you sleep over tonight but you can't go home."  
"Why not?" Sasuke wondered  
"Because Sakura and Ino are there waiting to change your bandages."  
"But I don't have any."Sasuke had a blank face  
"There Stalkers what can you do." Naruto Smiled.  
Sasuke Smiled "You always make me smile Naruto." Sasuke said. "Fine I won't go back but what will I do for pajamas?"

"I can find something." Naruto Smiled and ran around his house


	2. Chapter 2

SasuNaru Chapter 2

While Naruto was rummaging all around his apartment for something for Sasuke to change into, Sasuke was walking around the apartment to try to find one thing that has changed since he had last been there. He found nothing. The stain on the carpet was still under the table, the cobwebs were still in the corner and the cockroach, that Sasuke had named Itachi, was still squished.  
"Has Naruto done anything since the last time I was here?" Sasuke thought to himself.

"Um...Sasuke." Naruto Said. He was once again happy to have his friend there. "If you want you can take a bath. I found some clothes that might fit you."  
Naruto Blushed. He had just asked a boy to take a bath in his tub. Now he was embarrassed.  
Sasuke Called from the other room "are you really ok with that?"  
"Ya its ok."

"Fine put the clothes outside the door please." Sasuke took no time and hurried into the bathroom. Surprisingly, to Sasuke, the bath was clean. It was almost like Naruto never takes a bath. Right away, the raven threw away that thought because it might of actually had been true. Sasuke took off his shirt and looked at his chest. Sasuke had been pretending, since he stepped into the village, that he hadn't been injured. But in reality, he had been in pain. He had a large black and blue bruise ran all the way from one side of his chest to the other. A Rouge Ninja had striked him with the tip of a kunai. It didn't break skin but it did leave that nasty bruise. He didn't want to trouble Naruto with the hopeless injury so he was still going to keep it a secret.

Sasuke turned on the bath water to just the right temperature, then let the water fill the tub. Sasuke looked around the small bathroom for something to read. There was only 1 book. It had a black leather cover with Large gold lettering on the front witch said "Diary".  
"Naruto has a diary?" Sasuke said to himself.  
"I shouldn't read it but." Sasuke thought for a moment. "I haven't been able to find one thing that's different and Naruto wouldn't tell me. He has pride, maybe just a little look."  
Sasuke opened up the large book to a random page:

_July 23._

_Dear Journal,_

_It's Sasuke's Birthday today. I was invited by him but when I tried to get in the guards outside his mansion said I was forbidden. I hadn't eaten for 3 days, not even instant ramen because I was saving my money to buy Sasuke his gift. So I gave it to the guard and asked him to give it to Sasuke. I'm pretty sure they didn't give it to him but I won't go crying to him. I'm hungry I should probably use the 100 yen I found on the street to buy some instant ramen._

The page was slightly crinkled like it had gotten wet. It was probably Naruto's tears. Sasuke read this statement over and over. He remembers someone telling him that Naruto hadn't bothered to show up and that he didn't even leave a gift. He thought something was weird when Naruto said he just slept through it. But the raven just let it slip his mind and forgot about it.  
Sasuke's feet had gotten wet, which woke him up from his slight daydream of the past. He turned off the tub water and flipped a couple of pages.

_August 19_

_Dear Journal._

_Sasuke came over today. He brought me two sodas and a new shirt. But I didn't care for the stuff that he had brought me I was just happy that he was here with me. But he had to leave early because he was leaving on his mission. I'm such a baby that I started to cry right after he left. I don't know what this feeling is._

Sasuke turned to the last section in the book. His eyes were starting to blur.

_October 9_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today is the day before my birthday. Sasuke is still not back and people have been treating me worse than they have been before. Nobody likes me. I don't even think Sasuke likes me. I would Rather DIE!_

The paper had been really crinkled. But the segment wasn't over yet.

_I tried but couldn't do it I only ended up leaving a scratch on my wrist it barley bled. It was because I figured it out I only had one friend, Sasuke, who kept me alive. And I think that I feel something different around him. It's not sadness or hate but I think it's actually love. But I know Sasuke won't feel the same I just know it. Tomorrow if I won't be able to see him I might actually do it._

"If I hadn't come home today he would have killed himself?" Sasuke Said and was now crying.  
"That Idiot!"  
"Um Sasuke I Brought you a towel do you-"Sasuke opened the door wide grabbed Naruto's wrist and hugged him, despite the pain of the wound.  
"S-Sasuke you're… your hurt." Naruto squirmed.  
"Idiot why, why did you do this." Sasuke said crying. He grabbed Naruto's wrist tighter.  
"Sasuke you..." Naruto cried.  
"Idiot I love you more than anything. You would have killed me if you had killed yourself."  
"Sasuke." Naruto said shyly.  
"Naruto will you become mine and only mine?"  
"I love you Sasuke!" Naruto Cried. They had been embraced in each other's arms and stayed that way for what had seemed as an eternity.

Sasuke, who's eyes where now clear with happiness, were now staring in the blue eyes of his new love.  
"How come you didn't tell me sooner?" Sasuke asked "I wouldn't have worried about if you loved me or not."  
"You were always surrounded by all those people that I thought you liked them more than you would have ever liked me." The blond explained.  
"Naruto, you shouldn't have ever thought that. You were always the face in my heart."  
"S-Sasuke-Kun." Sasuke Blushed as his name had never came out, as cute, from anyone before.  
Sasuke leaned over slightly from their stance and begged Naruto permission to enter his mouth. With Permission granted Sasuke took the chance and explored Naruto's mouth with their first kiss.  
Gasping for a breath of air, after a long kiss, they spoke.

"You're the one Naruto and I will always Love you."  
"Sasuke Please don't leave ever again."  
"I won't I Promise."


	3. Chapter 3

After the two had confessed there love to each other and had their actual first kiss there reality came back to them. Sasuke was technically on cloud nine and forgot about his injury, while he was in Naruto's arms, but when they finally let go of each other all of the raven's pain returned. He didn't collapse because the pain was too intense nor did he gasp by the tightening heat of pain that was now in his chest. He just stared in his lovers eyes and tried not to show that he was in pain once again. But Naruto was to smart for the sly Uchiha and could tell just from looking into his eyes.

"S-Sasuke-Kun?" Naruto Said "doesn't it hurt I mean, you haven't even treated it yet."  
"It doesn't hurt, so stop worrying." Sasuke then grinned that smile of his. This was his sly Uchiha trademark that all the Fangirls fainted over.  
Sasuke had one reason he didn't want Naruto to heal his wound. If Naruto would treat Sasuke's Wounds Sasuke would burst. He wouldn't be able to handle it. He would take advantage of his new blond love and he didn't want to do that.  
Naruto took his index finger and his middle finger and slightly touched the large bruise. Sasuke whimpered on accident. It might of have been because it hurt but it was more because he wasn't able to control himself to Naruto's Touch.

"It Dose Hurt," Naruto Said sympathetically "Now sit down and I'll be back in a second." Naruto then scurried somewhere around his apartment.  
Sasuke sat down in Naruto's blackish brown Couch and sighed. He covered his face with right hand and started to think.  
"Why does he have to be so...so damn cute!" Sasuke started to blush as he thought of what Naruto and he could do together.  
"I don't want to do that to Naruto. He's been through too much. Well I've been through too much. But I have people who I don't want to like me who do. This is to damn confusing."

Sasuke Blushed again. "How does he make me feel like this. Do I make him wonder or at least feel the same thing for…"  
"Sasuke-Kun?" Naruto Broke Sasuke out of his Conversation with himself.  
Naruto was holding a large Blood Red first aid kit...  
"Naruto? Why do you have such a large first aid kit. This wound isn't that bad."  
"I know but I'm always prepared for anything that my life takes me." Naruto gave Sasuke a heartfelt smile but suddenly felt his head being pulled down by gravity toward the ground.

"No Naruto Don't cry. You kill me every time I see you cry." The Raven took two fingers and put it underneath Naruto's chin. He lifted it up and kissed Naruto to make him stop sobbing.  
Naruto stopped crying and looked at Sasuke. "Look at me I'm such a cry baby. And emyou'reem hurt." Naruto took his hands and dried his eyes like a cat.  
Naruto Grabbed 1 bandage rap from the box then looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed again remembering all the times he had fantasized of Naruto doing this exact same thing , healing his wounds while Naruto got closer and closer and then….  
"No I can't do this to Naruto right after he told me his feelings and I told him mine!" Sasuke yelled at his inner self.  
Since Naruto wasn't able to hear Sasuke's fight against his inner personality, he started.

Naruto started to rap the bandages against Sasuke's naked skin. Sasuke shivered a little while hoping that Naruto hadn't noticed that he was getting excited. Naruto's chest was right in front of Sasuke's pale face. He was holding back as much as he could. But his inner Uchiha instinct was winning. It was silent other than the shuffling of Naruto in his clothes. Oh so did Sasuke want to get Naruto out of them.  
After 10 minutes of silence Naruto was done.  
"Um Sasuke-kun I'm going to go take a bath then go to bed ok?" Naruto thought he had to tell the raven because he had the feeling that Sasuke was mad.

Naruto got up and was starting to walk to go to the bathroom when Sasuke grabbed the blonde's wrist.  
"S-S-Sasuke-Kun why are."  
"No don't take a shower just get re dressed were going out." After the Raven said this he felt kind of sorry. He sounded like he was demanding the poor boy to go out just because he didn't want to hurt him by having sex on the first night.  
"I'm sorry Naru."  
"You called me Naru?" Naruto said.  
"You don't like it?" Sasuke replied  
Naruto Grinned his smile that made the whole world go round.

"I love it Sasuke-Kun especially if it comes from you."  
"Let's go to Ichiraku ok?" Sasuke suggested, "My treat."  
"Ok! I'll be ready in 3 min." Naruto said excitedly.  
What Sasuke couldn't tell was that Naruto was worried. It was 7:00 at night and the village was having a festival for defeating the ninetails. Plus it was still his birthday and people would still be cruel to him. And what would the people say, or worse, do to Naruto if Sasuke went out with him. Naruto was worried about all these things because of what has happened in the past.

Naruto Changed his Black shirt and put on his orange jacket and walked out a little slowly to Sasuke.  
After Sasuke Put on the clothes that Naruto had brought him, a Black Shirt and black skinny jeans, and they both put on their black and orange charms, they were off to Ichiraku.

Almost immediately after they left Naruto's apartment eyes were on them. First they saw Sasuke and were rushing over but when they saw that Naruto was with him they scowled. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him closer. The people who were there looked at Naruto disgusted and almost snarled. But when they looked into Sasuke's hateful deep black charcoal stare they stopped and walked away instantly.  
"It's ok Naru nobody is going to hurt you." Sasuke whispered.  
Sasuke Squeezed Naruto's hand and tried to keep him real close to himself to keep the blond away from the hateful villagers and Fangirls.  
Naruto on the other hand kept hiding behind Sasuke for almost every person who at least tried to come by and say hi to Sasuke. If any person saw Naruto they would regularly call him names or push him. Since Sasuke was there nobody did that. They just stayed there distance. Naruto couldn't tell if this was a good thing or bad.

"SASUKE-KUN!" The high pitch voice yelled. It was the cherry blossom Sakura. Naruto was shivering. Sakura was the one who loved Sasuke the most out of the millions of Fangirls.  
"What will she do to me now?"em Naruto thought and shook.  
Sakura had always hated Naruto and Hurt him almost every time she had the chance.

"Oh, great." Sasuke Snarled. Out of every one of his Fangirls Sakura was the worse. Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun Sasuke-Kun she would yell over and over again. She took pictures of the raven in the shower at that hot spring or even when he would be on his way to his clan's graves. He hated the pink haired stalker.  
"Sasuke-Kun." She yelled for the second time thinking we hadn't thought heard her squeal the first.  
Sakura ran over to Sasuke not knowing that Naruto was right behind him.

"Sasuke where have you been I thought you would be here hours ago." She said "I mean you are going to the festival right? You hate Naruto to don't you."  
"What did you say?" Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's hand. Naruto Shivered. She still didn't know the blond was hiding behind Sasuke's back.  
"I mean he is annoying no one likes him and he's possessed by the demon fox that almost destroyed the village. And he's ugly. He doesn't know right from wrong. And it's all because he has no parents. He has no supervision. He is pathetic."  
Sasuke's temper couldn't be stable for one more second.

"Shut up! Just shut up you little whore!" Sasuke then took Naruto and stomped away.  
That's when Sakura saw the beautiful Raven holding hands in which she called the worthless demon fox.  
CLANK!  
Because of the strong pull Naruto's black charm fell off.  
To Stop Having the people stare at her she picked it up (thinking it was Sasuke's) and ran towards them.  
"S-Sasuke!" Naruto tried to say but Sasuke wasn't listening. He was too angry to think about anything. "S-SASUKE-KUN!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke was returned to his senses and looked at Naruto's puppy dog eyes.  
"I- I'm sorry Naru." Sasuke apologized.  
"We have to go back."  
"Why"  
"Because the charm…The charm fell off the necklace when you pulled me." Naruto started to cry.

"It's ok." Sasuke hugged his beloved. "We will go back if you want…."  
"SASUKE-KUN!" The squeaky annoying voice yelled.  
"What do you want Haruno." Sasuke snarled  
"Why are you hugging…hugging…Him!"  
"Because you scared him with your ugly face." Sasuke scowled.  
"But-But it's not like you to are…." Her face twisted with disgust.  
"Dating? Ya we are." Sasuke said clearly then kissed Naruto as passionately as he could. Naruto blushed from embarrassment. All the people around them gasped like they were all punched in the gut.

While Sakura's cheeks turned red with anger.  
Without knowing Naruto was punched to the ground by the jealous stalker.  
"How dare you annoying fox demon!" Sakura screamed "Everyone hates you if you haven't noticed. And of course you had to turn the most beloved ninja in our village gay you…you damn fag!" Sakura screamed.  
Naruto started to cry. She hadn't hurt him that bad physically but mentally was what hurt the most.

"And your crying like a damn-AAAAhh" She was slapped to the ground.  
"Don't talk to Naru like that! I was the one to confess to him. So shut up you annoying slutty stalker. Also you don't need parents to turn out right. My parents…No whole clan are dead so don't bother me anymore."  
There was a shining glimmer in Sakura's Hand.  
"And give me back Naru's Charm."  
"Sasuke you…" Sakura started to cry then Screamed and threw the charm at Naruto. She ran away.  
"S-sas" Naruto Started.

"Everybody listen Naruto is mine. If you hate him you hate me." Sasuke screamed at all the local Fangirls and listeners that had appeared.  
"Sasu" Naruto started again.  
"Let's go to Ichiraku Naru and..."  
"Sasuke-Kun!"Naruto yelled. "Let's just go home I'm tired and your mad. I hate that please stop."

The last time Sasuke got really mad and out of control he left the village for a month. That month the Akatsuki tried to take Naruto with them. If it wasn't for Kakashi Naruto would have been kidnapped and killed. Sasuke felt awful when returned and didn't want to see Naruto for awhile because he felt ashamed. The Blond didn't want to go through loneliness again.

"Ok Naruto we'll go home and sleep ok."

On the walk home Naruto didn't hold Sasuke's hand. He wasn't mad at Sasuke, he was rather afraid that the raven would get mad at some other Fangirls. Even though Naruto hated Sakura he still thought Sasuke was a little to mean to her.  
I mean He made her cry and that was a little rough.  
Sasuke had always had a short temper. He has had one ever since Itachi killed the entire clan.  
But Sasuke never ever showed it off to Naruto before. He always tried to hide his short temper just like he tried to hide his wound.  
This was the first time Naruto heard Sasuke get so mad and he was a little afraid.


	4. Chapter 4

The incident that happened at the Nine Tail's festival changed a lot of admirer's feelings of the whole Sasuke and Naruto situation. The ones who loved Sasuke the most choose to approve of the new relationship and didn't argue about it anymore. But on some occasions a few Fangirl stragglers remained. Those few tried their best to stop the relationship. They started to post fake rumors of Naruto around. But thankfully those kind hearted people, who approved and loved Naruto as much as Sasuke now, stopped them almost right on contact.

But that is what was happening in the village. Sasuke was now living with Naruto in his apartment and they barely went out. On that night of the festival Naruto had gotten afraid of Sasuke's short temper. Naruto didn't want it to return. So instead of having the risk of his beloved raven getting angry at someone, because they would mistreat Naruto, he tried to stay with him on the inside. They went out a total of 3 times and they had been together for a month now. Naruto was starting to feel better about Sasuke and was planning to go out every day that next month, but a dreadful storm season arrived. The worst one that had ever occurred in the leaf village. The Small blond was now huddled in the corner of the brown couch in Sasuke's arms.

*CRASH!*  
"AHH" Naruto sobbed in to Sasuke's shoulder. This was the 4th storm in a row. Naruto had only slept 3 hours.  
"Naru its ok, I'm here" the raven confirmed in his ear.  
*CRASH!* The thunder roared again.  
"SASUKE-KUN!" the boy yelled again while gripping Sasuke's shirt with his right hand and clenched the charm,that Sasuke gave him, with his left.  
The lightning lit up the sky, and then the thunder played its loud music once again. Naruto screamed and tightened his grip harder around the pointed charm. His hand began to bleed.  
"Naruto loosen your grip." Sasuke told him.  
"I can't." Naruto yelled back.  
*Crash!*  
Naruto whimpered.  
"Just let go Naruto you're bleeding."  
"I can't do that."  
"Why Not?" Sasuke pestered.  
Naruto looked up at Sasuke. His eyes were red with tears and his face was pale from no sleep.  
"If I let go then you will go away. You're not real your only made with my imagination. You don't care about me enough. I'm just another person from the village. Why would anybody like Sasuke Uchiha be friends let alone date a nine tailed fox child like me." Naruto said calmly.

Sasuke was shocked. He didn't know where any of this was coming from. His only explanations were that Naruto was either saying things from lack of sleep and didn't know what he was saying, that what Sakura said to him a month ago affected him and lastly what he was dreading the most. Naruto was saying his real feelings. He didn't want Naruto to lie to him about loving him back but he also didn't want to lose the most important thing in his life

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke looked at his boyfriend. But Naruto was asleep. The storm had ended without Sasuke even knowing. He picked Naruto's body off of him and laid him down on the couch.  
After Naruto had fallen asleep he let go of the black charm and it fell to the floor. It had a lot of Naruto's blood on it. Sasuke picked it up and thought about it for awhile. He didn't really know anything about the two charms other than the whole chakra summoning thing. And that they cost him a lot of money for the pair.  
Sasuke bandaged Naruto's left hand, then he put a blanket over the beautiful blond that was in front of him, hoping that Naruto wasn't having a bad dream about him. Without another thought about Naruto and the charm he left.

Sasuke started walking around the village, not really knowing where to go. He just was letting his feet do the walking.  
'Why am I even out here' Sasuke thought to himself. 'Did I need some air or did I need to stop thinking of Naruto and what he was thinking.' Sasuke kept walking until he ended up at a large gate. Right away he knew where he was. He ended up walking to his clan's grave sites.  
As he stepped in, he felt his body almost floating, in a way, to the area in the back. He was mentally being pulled to the grave of his mother and father.

For as long as Sasuke could remember, he had always gone to his parents graves to think, cry and scream. When Naruto had almost been kidnapped, he came here to cry about how he failed everyone. When Sasuke graduated from the academy and became a genin he came and told his father all about it. And when the raven figured out his feelings about Naruto, the only person he told was his mum. Man, he missed them. He hated his brother twice as much when he showed up at the graves, because he thought about what his life might of have been like if they were still alive.

"Hi mom, father." Sasuke started out.  
"I'm back, but this time I didn't bring any flowers. I'm sorry." The raven started rambling on about how the village was doing and about how the Sakura trees were going to bloom in about a month. He knew how much his mom liked to walk with him, through the Sakura petals, while they would slowly float down into the palms of there hands.  
"Um, Mom, Father, I have to tell you something now that I really need help with." Sasuke felt his knees collapse underneath him.  
"Naru Is scared of me and I know it, he gives me looks when I'm about to freak. But it's others fault for hurting him for 14 years! I love Naruto with all my heart but I don't know if he loves me back! What should I do!" Sasuke Screamed and howled as he cried to his parents. The Raven knew that nobody would answer. But with a little hope in his heart he wished that his parents were by his side holding his shoulders and watching over him.

With a last thought of his mother humming her lullaby to him, while hugging him lightly, he fell asleep right there on the tombstones of his beloved mother and father.

*Chirp, Chirp* the birds sang in the nearest tree.  
"Uuhhh, mom thank you." Sasuke said in his sleep before he truly woke up.  
"NARUTO!" Sasuke Screamed. He forgot about his blond boyfriend.  
'I can't believe I forgot about Naruto and left him. Oh man I forgot to leave a note. He probably thinks that I…' Sasuke screamed at his self. The raven ran to Naruto's without stopping to talk to the villagers or even to even catch his breath.  
As he ran up the stairs and threw open the door he screamed…  
"NARU!"


	5. Chapter 5

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Naruto stuttered after being startled by his beloved.  
The blond was standing up and was clutching two things in his hands. The first thing was the charm that Sasuke had given him, but the other thing seemed like something that didn't belong. It was a piece of paper  
Sasuke instantly thought that it was a death letter or threat, which Naruto had gotten before.

The raven ran up to his boyfriend and strangled him with a hug.  
"I'm sorry Naru-Chan I went to the cemetery and I forgot a note I'm sorry." Sasuke was yelling at a great volume that his neighbors would be able to hear.  
"Sasuke-Kun you're over reacting." Naruto grunted as Sasuke didn't loosen his hold.  
"Naru I'm so sorry."  
"S-Sasuke did u think….. did u think I was going to try to kill myself?" Naruto finally got out of his mouth.  
Sasuke didn't say anything knowing that what Naruto said was true.

The raven let go of the blond and held his hand instead.  
"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered then kissed his cute boyfriend on the lips, "I will never do that again since you're here with me." He persisted.  
But Sasuke didn't know who to believe, the blond here in front of him or the one that was half asleep and couldn't know that he was saying a secret.  
"Ok Naru." Naruto kissed Sasuke in a passionate kiss that they hadn't done in a long time.  
Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and sat on the couch instead. With Naruto feeling cold from the warmth leaving the area he walked over to Sasuke and sat on his lap.

Sasuke blushed slightly then calmed down.  
"Naru weren't you worried that I left." Sasuke said shyly.  
"No, I knew where you were."  
Sasuke blinked in confusion "How could you know that?"  
"Well there are two things really." Naruto started, "The first thing is that the charm you gave me worked. I held it and thought about you and I could feel that your chakra was at the Cemetery. Then I tried to call you here but I didn't know if it worked." Naruto smiled.  
"Why did u need to call me?" Sasuke asked. Then he remembered the piece of paper.  
"Did someone threaten you again?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"No, actually the second way I knew where you were was because of this." He held the paper out. It was an invitation.  
"Hinata came by and gave me this. When she saw that you weren't back she thought that I might be worried so she told me that she saw you going to your clan's graves."  
"Really Hinata?"  
Yes, everyone knew that Hinata had loved Naruto (except for Naruto T_T) but she was also the first one to except the relationship between the Raven and the Fox. Sasuke liked Hinata for that and trusts her with almost anything that had to do with their relationship. She's also not alone since she started to date Kiba.

"It's not anyone's birthday so what's it for?" Sasuke asked.  
Naruto blushed, "Well, it's for us." He said shyly.  
Sasuke smiled. 'That Hinata.' The raven thought. "When is it?"  
"Well it um…" Naruto began, "it's…. Tomorrow." Naruto said tomorrow really quickly.  
Sasuke's thought of Hinata vanished. "Tomorrow why tomorrow? How come they didn't tell US sooner?"  
"Sasuke-kun don't get mad please." Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's cheek. "It was supposed to be a surprise but we hadn't been out of the house because of the storms and Hinata caught that. So she gave it to us now." Naruto tried his hardest for Sasuke not to lose control again.  
Sasuke's thought of Hinata came back and he smiled.

"Ok now I get it. Where is it?"  
"The hot spring."  
"Do we act surprised?" Sasuke asked.  
"Well Kiba has a big bark so he probably told everyone that we knew about the party." Naruto laughed at his stupid joke and Sasuke kissed him because he thought Naruto was cute for saying the stupid joke.  
"Um Sasuke can I ask u a question?" Naruto put his head on Sasuke's shoulder.  
"Yes, you can ask me anything Naru."

Naruto smirked "what did you put after Naru when you hugged me?"  
It hit Sasuke. He had called Naruto Naru-Chan like a girl. He blushed bright.  
"S-sorry Naru." Sasuke apologized.  
Naruto kissed Sasuke on the forehead, "don't be, we might of not had sex yet but I will always be the uke." Naruto smiled and Sasuke blushed even more scarlet.  
So was he thinking about sex to?' Sasuke thought then blushed again for even thinking about it.

"Sasuke-kun?" Naruto broke the raven out of his thoughts. "I was thinking for about a month and I want to know if you well…um would have…um"  
Sasuke's eyes widened. He's been waiting for this for the longest time.  
The raven scooped Naruto up and said "I would love to Naru."  
"Wait Sasuke-Kun!"Naruto yelled to get his attention.  
"I meant after the party." Naruto blushed. "I'm sorry u missed understood." Naruto looked like he was about to cry for getting his Boyfriends hopes up.  
Sasuke kissed his tears away "I don't care Naru, if it's with you and only you. I'll be the happiest Man, Ninja, Raven, Alien anything in the world or galaxy." Sasuke had a grin as he kissed Naruto.

There tongue's entwined as they got lost in the world around them. They played hide and seek in each other's mouths where they would always be found. When they stopped for a breath it only lasted a miller second so they could barge back in. Like Naruto said he gave Sasuke more of the dominance but he still used some of his own power to make it more pleasurable for the two of them.

When they stopped, there long lasting kiss, a small strand of spit was formed which connected there two lips together.  
They looked in each other's eyes and felt the love that was formed between them.  
They thought that their lives were the happiest and that it wouldn't change.

The Next Day

When it regarded getting dressed up for parties, neither boys had any clothes to wear. But they tried their best.  
Sasuke wore his black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt that he only buttoned up half way.  
A black leather jacket went over it. And lastly he wore his best black DVS Munitions (Skateboard Shoes)  
Naruto, on the other hand, literally had nothing. He had his orange jacket and pants and 2 black t-shirts.  
So for some fun, the raven put on a smirk and decided to dress Naruto.  
The fox was in his boxers running away.

"No, Sasuke-kun never those won't fit!" Naruto screamed.  
"Naru if you say I'm sexy with my skinny jeans you will to." Sasuke smiled.  
"But I'm smaller than you and u have a nice ass. I don't!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.  
"I wouldn't say that." Sasuke smirked, "Naru if u put them on for me ill let u put cat ears on me."  
The fox smiled. He's been pestering Sasuke for ages to try on some black cat ears. He told the raven that he saw a cat that supposedly looked just like him.

"Really Sasuke kun?" Naruto smiled and sat down.  
"Yes _really_."  
"Ok, hand me the pants."  
The blond Grunted as he tried to get the blue skinny jeans on his body.  
It took him five min. just trying to get them on. Sasuke enjoyed watching his boyfriend struggling to get them on. He almost burst from laughter.  
"Stop…..laughing…..Sasuke-kun" Naruto mumbled through pants. "Help."

Sasuke got up from where he was sitting and went over to the blond in panic.  
"I wasn't laughing I was observing." Sasuke smiled. He pushed Naruto on his back slightly and helped Naruto button the pants.  
"How do you wear these?" Naruto panted.  
"I got used to them."

Sasuke gave Naruto a black shirt and an orange Hoddie, with a zipper, that he had gotten himself a year ago. He thought if Naruto looked cute in orange maybe he did to.  
He was wrong.  
"Man, you look cute and sexy at the same time Naru." Sasuke grinned and kissed his boyfriend.  
"But wont people think I look weird?" Naruto worried.  
"I won't let anyone hurt you." Sasuke gave Naruto a motherly hug. The only person he really feared was Sakura.

"CONGRADULATION'S!" everyone yelled at the top of their lungs. And I mean _everyone_. There were old Fangirls and new Yaoi Fangirls. There were all of the academy students the couple went to school with. The sand ninja even showed up. There were even people that they had maybe only seen once but they knew that they met.  
The only person that wasn't there was Sakura. Well she probably was still uber jealous (Uber T_T) of the "Nine tale fox demon fagget" witch she called Naruto.

Hinata went up to speak. Sasuke smiled. "We know this is a little late but we still want to congratulate you Naruto and Sasuke for finding your happiness." She smiled and blushed. Everyone clapped.  
Naruto blushed and was happy that everyone was caring for him now but he was worried.  
'Do they all just like me because I'm with Sasuke' Naruto thought.  
Like reading his thoughts Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.  
After the speech Hinata gave, everyone started their conversations and listened to the music in the back ground.

Just by looking around you could see that couples started to form. There was Kiba and Hinata, Neji and TenTen (Ugh) Shikamaru and Temari and much much more.  
The people at the party all took turns to come up to Naruto and Sasuke to talk to them. First it would feel kind of awkward for Naruto to talk back but then he started to enjoy it.  
But everywhere he walked people couldn't stop looking at his pants.

Hinata finally walked up to them with Kiba.  
"Do you like the party?" She asked worried.  
"It's really wonderful Hinata thank you." Naruto Grinned his smile that makes everything shine.  
She blushed.  
"Um, where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.  
"She hasn't been seen since the night we found out about you two." Kiba answered.

"Kiba-kun don't say it like that." Hinata grabbed hold of his arm.  
"So where is she?" Naruto asked worried.  
Sasuke looked at him. He might have not liked Sakura but they were still on the same team.  
"Well some people say she went to go train out of the village, some people say she went Rouge or to go to an insane asylum. But I think she joined a cult." Kiba answered.  
Hinata slapped him on the arm.

'I say she joined both the insane asylum and the cult.' Sasuke thought to himself and laughed.  
The Fox looked at him worriedly.  
"Sorry Naru." Sasuke apologized for laughing.  
"It's okay Sasuke-Kun." Naruto grabbed his hand tighter.

An hour in the party and everything was going well. The Yaoi Fangirls asked them to kiss. They kissed and the Fangirls squealed.  
But there was one problem. There was a mysterious man that had shown up at the party that no one knew. You could say that he was a party crasher. He had kind of darkish red hair and he looked like he was at least 18 maybe even 20. He wore a Back hoddie and black jeans.  
And the weirdest thing of all was that he wouldn't stop looking at Naruto.

Sasuke started to get mad. When Naruto saw that he brought Sasuke outside.  
"Sasuke don't worry he's probably just wondering what the sound was and came in."  
"But Naru. He won't stop looking at you like your dinner." Sasuke looked through the window at him.  
"He will probably leave in a few minutes so don't worry." Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek.  
Naruto smirked. "If you're a good boy we can go home in a half hour."

Sasuke remembered the promise they made for after the party.  
"Ok Naru. But we can stay as long as you want."  
They walked back in.  
But the Red head was gone.

Outside by the gate of the village.

"Did you see and watch him Sasori." A female voice answered from the other side of the phone.  
"Yes I saw him and he was all lovey dovey with that Sasuke Uchiha. Hey I thought Itachi killed his entire clan."  
"Shut it Sasori."  
"Why did I have to come here anyway?" Sasori snarled.  
"Since you have only been in that stupid puppet Hiruko nobody knows what you actually look like. Therefore nobody knows you are in the Akatsuki." She explained.  
"And thanks to you I don't have that puppet anymore. Dammit" He growled through the cell phone.  
She laughed the most evil laugh ever. "Did u see the charms?"  
"You mean those diamond things around there necks, then yes."  
"That's all we needed to know. If they still had them. Come back now!" She screamed through the phone.  
"Ya, Ya I'm coming you damn whore."  
"What did u call me!" She screamed.

"I mean…You damn Sakura Haruno." He detested the name.

"Good!" Sakura smiled at the other line of the phone and hung up.  
"Ya damn whore." Sasori smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasori jumped from tree to tree to hurry back to the Akatsuki base just as ordered.  
"Damn that bitch." Sasori growled to himself. "How did this even start? It's not like we're scared of her."  
Sasori stopped on a branch and sat down.  
"Except for the intern Tobi." The red head frowned. "If you call the good boy that cleans up Hidan's blood and all the garbage we leave behind, the intern." He looked at the sky and watched the full bright moon…

Flash Back

"Sasori-Danna!" Deidara yelled through the door.  
"Go away I have a hangover Dammit!" the red head yelled back.  
"No you don't, un, you're a puppet you don't get hangovers." The blond laughed and opened the door.  
"So what you want then" Sasori yawned and flipped over to not see the girlie blonds face.  
"Itachi Kisame Zetsu Hidan Kakazu Tobi and us were called to see Pein."  
"Then go without me" Sasori yawned and tried to go asleep again.  
"But you're my partner and they said for both of us to go!" Deidara stomped his feet and clenched his hands into fists.  
"Look…" Sasori kept one eye opened and looked at the blond. "It's 5 in the morning, and I hate getting woken up."  
"No, you hate being kept waiting and keeping people waiting so go now un!" Deidara grabbed Sasori's blanket and pulled it off."

"S-Sasori your!" Deidara blushed bright as he saw his partner naked.  
"Dammit you blond idiot" Sasori covered manhood and blushed.  
"G-g-get dressed un! And g-get down there!" Deidara slammed the door and started to pant on the outside of it.  
"Fuck..." Sasori thought.

The puppet put on his pants and cloak. "Since I don't even know what it's about I don't know if I should be Hiruko."  
Just to be safe he got into his human puppet and transported to Pein's office.  
"You finally showed up." The shadow Pein said before he even walked into the door. "And I'm glad you're Hiruko."  
"No, let me go I just want to talk!" Sasori heard the scream of a girl on the other side of the door.  
Sasori walked into the room. He first saw Deidara and blushed. As he looked away his puppets eyes opened wide as he saw a pink haired girl tied to a chair with everyone watching her.

"She's Sakura Haruno from the leaf village." Itachi stated. "She says she wants to talk about the ninetails."  
"But she's just a 14 year old," Sasori growled, "this is a waste of time."  
"Not exactly." Kakazu said, "She said that the jinchuuriki has one of the valuable charms." He was a money fanatic.  
"How did she fucking find the base anyway? The guards getting weak." He smirked  
"She killed them all." Itachi said sternly  
"But she's still weak. We can kill her." Sasori smiled. "I could use her body for a puppet."

"I wanted to Fucking sacrifice her for Jashin." Hidan pronounced, "But they fucking said no to my Jashin damn idea!" Hidan snarled.  
"She was hard enough to capture she might have potential to kill at least one of us." Pein stated.  
"So that's why you're glad that I'm in my puppet." Sasori got closer to look at the girl.  
She didn't flinch or have any emotion of being scared in her eyes. What he did see was that she was full of hatred.  
"I like her. She would be a good edition in my collection." Sasori smiled.  
"Bite me!" Sakura screamed.  
"What you say bitch!" Sasori took his tail stinger to her neck.

"Sasori, No!" Pein yelled. "You're going to fight her. If she beats your puppet in 30 min she will tell us everything and become the other leader besides me and Konan. I can sense she has power that had just awakened by hatred."  
"Why, she's just a small girl."  
"She has experienced real pain." Pein explained.  
Sasori new better than to not listen to the leader.  
"Fine."

Ten min later.

"Ok Sakura your time starts now." Pein declared.  
The Akatsuki had gone to the training grounds so that the head quarters on the inside wouldn't get messed up.  
Tobi was hiding behind Zetsu while everyone else was stone face. They really wanted to see this battle.

Sakura Started right away by collecting her chakra in her fists and running toward Sasori. With Sasori not getting any good fights in a long time he was happy to be going all at it with this girl.  
She had already soiled her hands with the blood of the people she had already killed.  
He dodged her first attack and started shooting his poison darts at her.  
With her totally focused on winning she dodged each one by Jumping sliding twirling you name it.  
It almost seemed like dancing.  
She then hit the ground in an attack that made everything deceased underneath them.

"Damn." Kakazu whispered. Now he had to get that fixed.  
Sasori jumped just in time to be not in the rubble. He smirked. He didn't think this girl had any power at all.  
"What are you laughing at!" She growled. She Punched Sasori.  
Sasori flew backwards and hit his puppet on the tree. But that wasn't enough for that to finish it.  
He flew up in the air and landed on her with his tails end right at her neck.

"Do you want to die slow and painfully or Fast and no pain." Sasori asked the question. He was usually never this generous. He would just poison them without any second thought and watch them die for three nights.  
"I won't choose either. Especially." She smirked, "when your stinger is broken off."  
"What are you talking about bitch?" He looked at his tail. His eyes widened.  
"Damn…" He whispered. That hit she had gotten on him had caused his stinger to come off. Did she plan that?  
"Sakura, you're still going to die." Sasori smiled  
"Really I don't think so." She grinned back at the human puppet.  
"Stop being cheeky." He stated, "Any last words before I poison you to die painfully."  
"You waited too long."

He shifted his eyebrows. 'What the fuck does that mean she's fucking pinned down.' He thought.  
*Crash* he was punched with chakra filled fists.  
"W-what t-the hell." He coughed.  
The Sakura he was on vanished. 'Damn a shadow clone.' He heard a crack.  
"Because you waited you didn't kill me. But since you were only focused on that shadow clone you didn't know that I was actually in the distance waiting for you to have the confidence to win. I summoned that one right after I hit you the first time" she explained.  
"Hate can make you stronger than what you look like. And you failed."  
"F-fuck, I'm going to f-fucking kill you!" He screamed.

"I don't think so. I already won and it only took 10 min. not 30." She snickered.  
"Y-you haven't won yet."  
*Crack!* the final crack. Sasori's first human puppet was broken in half unable to ever be repaired.  
The Akatsuki that didn't know what he looked like (which was everyone but Pein Kohan Deidara and Zetsu.) Took in the site of their other member.  
"Sakura Haruno Give me your headband." Pein declared. When she gave it to him he sliced the symbol down the middle to show that she was a part of the Akatsuki.

"We will listen to what you have to say about the Ninetails jinchuuriki and they will follow the orders you will give them." Pein then vanished back to where he really was.  
Deidara ran over to his teammate to see if he was ok. But Sasori didn't want anybody's help he wanted to be alone. Yet he couldn't even do that because he had to hear what the bitch had to say.

Sasori snarled at the Pink haired whore, 'Sakura Haruno, one day I will kill you.' Sasori thought.  
"Sasori Now you need to come over here and listen to her." Itachi told him. By the look on their faces they weren't happy he had lost. Now they had to respond to a 14 year old girl.  
"Fuck." sasori said. The blond helped the red head out of what now was the ruble of Hiruko.  
"Thanks…" Sasori said shyly to the blond.

Deidara blushed. He didn't know what it was, being beaten by a girl or just having had an excuse to be in his room alone for a few days but Deidara had never gotten a complement by his partner.  
He finally got courage to speak "Your welcome." He smiled

Flash back End

Sasori was blushing. Why did I remember that thing at the end?  
*ring ring ring* His phone rang.

"Ya." He plainly said.  
"Where are you I thought you would be back an hour ago?" The blond asked worriedly.  
"I'm coming it's just that I got side tracked."  
"Ok. Sakura said you don't get any dinner or wine so I took some and saved it for you." Deidara smiled on the other side of the phone.  
Sasori blushed. 'What is with me!' "T-thank you Deidara." He responded

The blond Blushed on the other side. 'He never calls me by my name unless it's blond girlie or stupid.'  
"Are you okay?" Deidara asked.  
"Ya…um ya I'm okay better get going bye." He shut the phone and started leaving fast.  
"He's not a girl he's not a girl he's not a girl" the red head kept on chanting.

"Why the fuck am I thinking this way." Sasori blushed and kept on heading towered the base.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sasori blushed. 'What is with me!' "T-thank you Deidara." He responded.  
The blond Blushed on the other side. 'He never calls me by my name unless it's blond girlie or stupid.'  
"Are you okay?" Deidara asked.  
"Ya…um ya I'm okay better get going bye." He shut the phone and started leaving fast.  
"He's not a girl he's not a girl he's not a girl" the red head kept on chanting.  
"Why the fuck am I thinking this way." Sasori blushed and kept on heading towered the base._

_End of Chapter 6_

Sasuke held Naruto bridal style as they walked home to their apartment. He wasn't carrying him because Naruto was tired or so that they would be 'in the moment'. He was holding the blond Fox because he was drunk. That dumbass Kiba and Neji put alcohol in the punch. They didn't even think about the people that had low alcoholism. I mean Naruto took one sip and he was out of it like that

But even so Sasuke smiled. He didn't know if he could or even would be able to go through with the plan about having sex after the party.  
All he knew was that his cousin, when he was little, told him that drunken sex was the best sex. The raven was 8 so he really didn't know what _sex_ was or why he told him but now since he was in this situation he just couldn't wait any longer.

Tsunade, even though she is totally against it, told all the kids who were ninjas that they should have sex young. She said this because what if they died in a mission. Did you really want to die a virgin?  
Sasuke opened the door to their apartment and put Naruto on his bed.  
Sasuke walked out of the room just for a little bit.  
Naruto automatically woke up when he was out of Sasuke's arms.

Thinking that he had to get changed into his pajamas he started to get undressed. Sasuke came in and blushed that his boyfriend was stripping without another care in the world.  
Naruto had taken everything off, including his boxers. His cheeks were blushed and his eyes were half open. The blond saw his boyfriend and he smiled.

"Uh, h-hey…Sasuke-kun. *Hic*" He started to wobble over to his Sasuke.  
He drunkenly hobbled to side to side. "W-what *Hic* are y-you doing here?" Naruto smiled and laughed.  
The blond grabbed hold of Sasuke in a hug around the raven's neck. Sasuke blushed more as Naruto's manhood rubbed against his upper thigh.  
"Oh ya…" Naruto smiled again, "We were s-supposed to…do it *Hic* tonight w-weren't we" He kissed Sasuke on the lips.  
'This is insane! This just wouldn't be right.' Sasuke thought to himself. 'That would be me taking advantage of my love.' He closed his eyes.  
Sasuke looked at his fox again and blushed even more. The blond had scooted down to where his head would be by Sasuke's dick.  
"Naru-chan you're too drunk for this." Sasuke tried all his might to say. He really wanted this but not the way it was happening.

But the blond didn't pay any attention to the raven haired boy. He unzipped his boyfriend's pants with a smile. Naruto looked up, "B-but Sasuke y-you're *Hic* already hard." He took Sasuke's dick out of his boxers and looked at it. Sasuke didn't move. With one finger Naruto teased Sasuke by gliding his index just above his manhood. "A-and Sasuke-kun *Hic* If y-you're scared t-that I'm drunk, then w-why not you get d-drunk?" The blond smiled at Sasuke.  
Now even though this was a really drunk remark Sasuke kind of took it seriously. Naruto had had some beer from when Jiraiya would come over. But the blond never drank it.

As Sasuke stepped away from Naruto he stepped to the fridge. Naruto whined from Sasuke leaving his side but soon enough Sasuke was back. He didn't know how long it would take for himself to become drunk but he thought he should get started  
Sasuke opened the can and drank a sip.  
That one sip put Sasuke over edge. The raven must have had a low level for alcohol to.  
And then Sasuke was reminded. His brother Itachi had once given him a sip. And because he became drunk his cousin told him that drunken sex would always be the best sex.

Itachi had gotten in big trouble but the younger Uchiha had forgotten he even got drunk in the first place.  
Sasuke's cheeks turned into a faint blush  
"Naru-chan…" Sasuke looked at his boyfriend and touched his face.  
Sasuke smiled drunkenly, "N-Naru, W-why is it *Hic* so h-hot in here!" Sasuke slurred the words  
"W-well y-you have to undress to *Hic* get cooler." Naruto hurried Sasuke.

Sasuke started to strip but stopped when his pants and boxers were all the way off.  
"Wow i-i'm still hard." Sasuke smiled and looked at his manhood.  
Naruto crawled over from where he was sitting to Sasuke.  
With one movement the blond put the whole length in his mouth.  
Sasuke moaned a little from the pleasure of his boyfriend sucking him off. Sasuke put his hands on the blonds head and started to thrust in and out of the boy's mouth. The Fox started to cough a little but he didn't take it out. He liked the new taste of Sasuke's member and he wanted to taste more.

Sasuke Moaned harder and he arched his back. With no warning he let go of his milk and it traveled down Naruto's throat.  
Naruto licked his lips as some of Sasuke's cum trickled down.  
"S-sorry naru-chan I couldn't hold it i-in." Sasuke apologized.  
"It's ok s-Sasuke-kun it was really…" Naruto tried to think of the word in his drunken state, "Yummy." Naruto smiled  
Sasuke brought Naruto to their bed and started to kiss him. He kissed Naruto's cheek and Naruto's lips.  
Then they started to kiss each other patiently. Or they thought it was patiently.  
Soon after they got into their bed they passed out with each other making their own warmth other than the blanket they had over them.

Sasuke woke up first with a killer hangover. Naruto was still passed out next to him. He crawled out of bed and saw he had no pants on. Then he pulled the blanket that covered the blond still and saw that Naruto was naked.  
Naruto complained in his sleep to give him more cover. So Sasuke gave it back to the boy and he fell into deep sleep again.  
He could tell by the way Naruto wasn't complaining that his ass hurt in his sleep he knew that they hadn't done it.  
Sasuke went in the bathroom and took a cold shower.  
"So even though we both got drunk we didn't do it." Sasuke started to wash his body.

"So what Kinou meant was that if one was drunk then the other would have more fun?" Sasuke questioned this out loud.  
Sasuke washed himself and got out of the shower. The raven closed his eyes and tip toed quietly to the walk in closet in Naruto's bedroom and closed the door. He didn't want to wake up his sleeping boyfriend

But as soon as he put on new clothes he started to smell….bacon? Sasuke looked out of the closet and saw that Naruto wasn't in his bed.  
While walking into the kitchen he saw the blond had fully changed into clothes and now he was making breakfast.  
"Uh Naru you didn't have to cook." Sasuke said. Naruto jumped from the shock of Sasuke's voice.  
"Well since I don't have a hangover I thought I should cook …you know." Naruto flipped the bacon in the pan and it sizzled.  
Sasuke was shocked. "What do you mean you don't have a hangover?" Sasuke asked confused.  
Naruto blushed, "Well because of the Kyubi I can get drunk easily but I won't get a hangover."

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and hugged him around the waist. He kissed his forehead.  
"Well you're lucky. Right now I have a headache." Sasuke winced as somebody knocked on Naruto's door.  
"Well go take some ibuprofen it will make you feel better." Naruto went and opened the door.  
With a frown he put his hands together behind his back. "Uh, hi S-Sakura-san." Naruto stuttered.  
I know Sasuke's here I need to talk to him." The pink haired Kunoichi smiled innocently at the blond

"Um, s-sure just a minute." Naruto stuttered. He was still scared of her and they just heard that she hasn't been in the village for some time. And now there she was.  
Sasuke came out of the bathroom holding Naruto's hand tight.  
"What you doing here Haruno. We heard you were gone." Sasuke put his Orange charm around his neck.  
Sakura winced, "Well if you must know Tsunade needs to talk to you Sasuke." She smiled.  
"Fine." Sasuke kept holding to Naruto's hand, "Let's go Naru." Sasuke looked at the blond.  
Sakura frowned, "Actually she just needs to talk to Sasuke, its important."

"If it's so important why aren't you wearing your head band?" Sasuke snapped at Sakura.  
"When I was training the band snapped so I have to get it fixed." Sakura lied to the Uchiha.  
Naruto kept looking down. He knew that Sasuke hadn't been going on big missions that go outside the village because of him and now he knew what was going to happen. He was about to be put on a dangerous mission that could take a week or maybe even a month.  
"Go." Naruto said quietly, "it's ok really you need to get stronger." The blond looked at him trying to hold back tears.

"But Naruto I don't want to leave you here by yourself." Sasuke was worried that if he left then things would go back like before.  
"I won't be. There's Hinata and I can do small missions to get me money to survive." Naruto held Sasuke's hand tighter.  
Sakura looked disgusted at how the two looked together. She wanted to kill the blond as he stood there holding the hand of her Sasuke.  
"Fine." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips, "Just remember if you ever need help call me through this." Sasuke showed Naruto the charm and Naruto showed Sasuke his charm that he wore around his wrist that day.

"I will Sasuke." Sasuke started to kiss Naruto patiently when he smiled. He looked at Sakura while still holding Naruto close to himself.  
"Could you turn around?" Sasuke smirked and Sakura's face turned red in anger.  
"Just hurry up Uchiha!" She screamed and slammed the door.  
Sasuke began to laugh and Naruto looked at him. "That wasn't really nice."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't resist." Sasuke grinned again then started to kiss Naruto.  
Their tongues entwined as they shared their spit. Sasuke and Naruto didn't want to split apart but soon they had to. Five minutes passed and they finally let go.  
"Just please don't get hurt." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's chest

"I won't. And I'll be back as soon as I can. Whenever there's a phone I will call you." Sasuke smiled at the blond. He to seemed like he was about to cry.  
"Will you hurry up Uchiha!" Sakura screamed through there moment.  
"Shut up Haruno you would never know how this feels like."  
"Uhg, Whatever." Sakura snorted and started to walk to Tsunade's

"I love you Naru Don't forget that." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto one more time.  
"I love you to Sasuke-kun." Naruto hugged Sasuke one last time then he went out the door.  
Naruto rushed to the window and watched Sasuke walk away.  
A tear landed on his hand and he wiped his eyes. He was crying already and Sasuke was gone for not even a minute.

"How am I going to survive with out him." Naruto sniffled.

When Sasuke was out of sight he stayed there watching out in the open.  
Naruto finally got up and went to his kitchen table. He had made Sasuke breakfast and they were supposed to eat together. But now he was gone and he was eating by himself again.  
Naruto Covered Sasuke's portions with plastic wrap and put it in the fridge.  
As Naruto ate his own food he kept on imagining Sasuke being at the other end of the table. Every time he thought of this he would cry again.  
Naruto lost his appetite and he went in his bed again. Surprisingly Sasuke's pillow was still warm and it had his sent.  
The blond took Sasuke's pillow and hugged it. He smiled as he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"You leave now." Tsunade declared. She took a sip of her tea.  
"What do you mean now? I at least suspected we would leave tomorrow." Sasuke complained.  
"But you already said your goodbyes to Naruto." Tsunade responded. Sasuke looked at Sakura. She was staring outside the large window while she smirked.  
'Dammit Sakura.' Sasuke thought to himself.  
"And you're not going to tell me what the mission is and why Naruto can't be put on it? He's part of team 7 to." Sasuke was getting angry. They were still treating Naruto like he was nothing.

"Sasuke, you don't understand."  
"I clearly understand. You think Naruto's dangerous and he would just cause trouble. Now will you tell me what the mission is and what it has to do with Naruto?"  
Tsunade was silent. The only noise was breathing.  
"Fine I'm out. I'm not doing this damn mission." Sasuke began to walk out the door.  
"Sasuke wait." Tsunade felt helpless.

"The reason why we didn't want to tell you what the mission was and why Naruto couldn't go on it was that it has to do with the both of you." Tsunade cupped her hands together and looked down at her desk.  
"What do you mean Tsunade?" Sasuke demanded  
"I mean that the kyubi and Orochimaru are involved."  
The ravens eyes widened but he kept quite.

"We didn't want to tell you the mission for two reasons. The first reason we didn't want you to think that since you were getting close to Orochimaru that you were going to get haggled to stay there so you wouldn't be able to come back for Naruto. So you would stay here instead so you wouldn't get tricked"  
Sasuke felt offended but kept his ground as Tsunade told him the rest.  
"And the second reason is why we didn't ask Naruto." Tsunade took a deep breath, "Orochimaru has created a new seal, which he would use to seal himself a body for a longer period of time. And this seal could in fact help Naruto's situation with the kyubi. If you didn't know the kyubi has taken control of Naruto more than once on missions you weren't put on with him. This seal could help the fourth Hokage's own seal t keep the kyubi more restricted."

"So that's why you didn't want Naruto to be on this. But right now I don't even think I could be on this mission what so ever. Naruto is all I want."  
"But Sasuke Naruto could be taken over by the kyubi in a matter of a year." Sakura finally got into the conversation, "If he turns into the thing he never wanted to be, dangerous, then he will run away."  
She started to swiftly walk over to Sasuke, 'from the village, from civil life and..." She touched Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke snarled, "And You." She smirked.

Sasuke stayed silent for a few seconds.  
Then he sighed. "Fine ill go on the mission but can I ask you one thing." Sasuke asked.  
"Yes." Tsunade smiled.  
"How did you find out any of this information anyway?"  
"Well when Sakura was training she did the one thing that I would say was the stupidest." Tsunade started. "She killed one of the Akatsuki. Supposedly his name was Sasori. In his last words he told her where Orochimaru's base was and what he was conducting in that base. Supposedly he had finished the seal 2 days ago. That's why you need to go now."

Sasuke began to walk out of the room when he twirled around one more time.  
"And what are we supposed to do on this mission?" Sasuke asked confused.  
"You have to steal the only scroll that tells the information on the jutsu."  
"Fine. But if I do get taken by Orochimaru or die I will never forgive you. Not because you put me on this mission but because it will hurt Naruto."  
Sasuke left the room and began to jump roof to roof to his old mansion to get some extra supplies. He didn't want to go back to the apartment. He couldn't stand saying goodbye again to his boyfriend. Plus he didn't know if he would be able to keep the mission a secret from him.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune began, "Shouldn't you have told him that the seal could kill Naruto if used on him."  
"No. If he found out the real reason why we didn't want Sasuke to know what the mission was or why Naruto could not be on it he wouldn't have even thought about the mission."  
Shizune sighed as she worried, "If either of them dies you won't ever be the same."  
"Yes I know." Tsunade looked worried.

"Well ill make sure that Sasuke won't die." The pink haired ninja was still in the room.  
"Are you sure you heard the details right?" Tsunade questioned her.  
"Yes I told you all the things he said." She smiled her innocent smile.  
"Ok. Now get a move on." She flicked her hand on the door.  
"Yes Tsunade –sama." She smiled again and left.

When Sakura was alone at the front gate and she sensed nobodies chakras nearby she took out her cell phone and called the Akatsuki base.

"What you want." Sasori answered  
"Don't talk to me like that!" Sakura yelled at Sasori.  
"Sure whatever. What you want."  
"Just wanted to tell you that the mission is going to start soon and that I won't be able to keep contact."  
"And, why would I care."  
"Because if you and Deidara don't steal Naruto Uzumaki tomorrow and you mess up, I will kill both of you." She snarled at Sasori.  
"Sure you do that."  
"Now I wanted to also tell you that the whole seal idea was perfect. Give Deidara my props for that one." Sakura smiled.  
"Anything else Sakura." Sasori hated the name.  
"Oh and don't start getting romantically involved with Deidara." Sakura smirked.  
"W-what are you talking about? Why would I be…with…romance that's just being stupid." Sasori blushed bright.

Sakura flipped the phone closed and smiled.

Everything had been going to her plan. Tsunade had took one look at Sasori's old puppet's Akatsuki cloak and believed her right away.  
"What a stupid old brood." Sakura began to laugh to herself. "Now all I need to do is finish my part of the plan and it will be all set." She talked to herself.  
"You say something Sakura?" Sasuke appeared right behind her.  
"No I didn't Sasuke." She patted Sasuke's head and he flinched. "Are you losing it?" She smiled.

No matter how much Sasuke saw Sakura's smile he thought that she was lying. He didn't believe that she could have killed an Akatsuki member when just a month earlier he had slapped her for talking about Naruto.  
"Well where's Kakashi sensei he's late again." Sakura complained.  
"Well I heard he was screwing Iruka. So that's why he's always been late."Sasuke smirked and leaned his back against the gate.  
'Dammit. Sasuke starts to date Naruto and everyone turns gay.' She almost blew her cover.

Finally after 10 min. of waiting Kakashi showed up.

"Sorry, I was helping make a map of Konoha and lost track of time." He scratched the back of his head.  
"Sure you were." Sasuke laughed and looked at Kakashi. The raven walked up to his sensei and whispered in his ear, "was it good."  
Kakashi blushed and nodded yes. Sasuke smiled and the pink haired Kunoichi frowned.  
"Now can we do this so I can get back to Naruto."  
"Ok, let's go. Sakura since you know the location you lead us." Kakashi smiled.  
"Ok Kaka-Sensei!" Sakura screeched her high pitched voice. She went up front and smirked an evil grin.

"Was that Sakura-san, un?" Deidara asked the red head.  
Deidara and Sasori were eating there dinner together. Sasori had missed dinner because he had been working on a puppet. So instead of eating his portion, the blond waited to eat with the red head.  
"Yes, why you ask." Sasori took a bight of chicken.

"Because you began to blush. Every time she calls she says something and you blush." Deidara said confused.  
Sasori blushed again, "why are you even in my room eating." Sasori looked away from the blond.  
"Because I thought…maybe that you would be lonely eating alone." Deidara looked at the ground.  
Sasori blushed again, 'He's not a damn girl!' He yelled in his head.  
"Anyway you better get to bed Deidara were leaving tomorrow morning to the leaf."Sasori sighed and got up.  
"When are we supposed to take Naruto if we don't know when Sakura will finish her part, un."  
"I don't really care. But I'll make sure we finish the mission." Sasori looked at the blond.

"Why do you want to finish it so bad?" The blond asked.  
'Because I don't want you to be killed by Sakura.' Sasori thought to himself, "because I hate failing." He said out loud.  
Deidara frowned a little disappointed. "Anyway goodnight Sasori-Danna  
"Night Deidara-Kun." Deidara stopped walking out of the room and looked at Sasori blushing.

Sasori blushed as he thought on what he just said.  
"Um Sasori-Danna did you just…"  
"Goodnight." Sasori said quickly and turned off the lamp.  
On the outside of Sasori's door Deidara was blushing madly.  
"Night Sasori-Danna." He whispered one more time then finally left down the hall to his room.

The blond was lying in his bed clutching Sasuke's pillow.  
"How come I miss him so much and he's only been gone for 20 min." Naruto spoke to himself.  
He heard a shuffling noise in the corner of the room and he squeaked a little. It was just a bug moving from shadow to shadow.  
"And now I'm scared of being alone." He curled his knees in the fetal position.  
This was the first time that Naruto has been alone for a month.

"Whatever happens I can't call him from the charm. That would probably hurt his mission. I will only call if I really need his help." He hugged his pillow again and smiled. "But that won't happen… I hope." With that last thought said Naruto fell asleep holding the ravens pillow as close to his body as he could.

(The mission has nothing to do wiht the story! It's fake for sakura's scam. Dont pay any attention to it.)


	9. Chapter 9

"Kakashi keep up!" Sakura laughed at her sensei.  
"Sakura, Sasuke, your young and can go on for hours but I can't." Kakashi looked exhausted at his students as he jumped to another tree branch.  
"That's no excuse. We might have to leave you behind." Sasuke said calmly. He wanted to finish this mission fast so he can get back to Naruto. He was sure the blond could take care of himself for at least a few days. But what he was really worried about was since he was gone would all the people that was nice to his Naru-Chan take the chance to turn on him and hurt him. With this thought Sasuke skipped faster to another branch.

Kakashi frowned at the raven Uchiha. "When did you become so harsh Sasuke?" Kakashi panted.  
"Since when have you gotten old Kaka-Sensei!" Sakura laughed an almost flirty giggle.  
"Thank you Sakura." Kakashi laughed. While he smirked he stopped paying attention and slammed into a tree branch.  
"Damn." Sasuke whispered. As Kakashi kept falling in and out of his conciseness he knew that he wouldn't be able to fall on his feet.  
"Kakashi!" Sakura yelped.

Sasuke jumped from tree trunk to tree trunk to his falling sensei and finally caught him right before he fell to the ground.  
"T-Than-thank you sas-"And he was out like a light. With there sensei out of commission Sasuke and Sakura began to set up camp.  
Sakura made this shield type thing, probably from her medic jutsu training, around the fire that Sasuke had created with his fire ball jutsu. The shield let them still feel heat but let the smoke get sucked up by the shield so the smoke wouldn't signal any enemies.

Sasuke and Sakura sat around the fire in silence.  
"What's your plan." Sasuke asked her bluntly.  
Sakura looked at Sasuke shocked, "What you mean Sasuke."  
"For one thing you stopped putting _Kun_ behind my name, and second thing you seem to still have a grudge against Naruto." Sasuke stared at Sakura with hateful eyes. "What do you plan to keep doing once we get back to the village? Are you planning to keep on treating Naruto with hate."

"Sasuke I don't know what you're talking about. Sure I still love you but I also…love." Sakura wanted to puke on what she needed to say to get Sasuke off her trail, "Naruto as well. I now know that you love Naruto so why should I still hate him." She smiled.  
She looked at her hand and played with her fingers, "Yeah he still annoys me sometimes when I think what happened at the festival but I think how I was wrong to think of a person like that." She smiled again  
'But its not wrong to want to kill somebody because they stole the one you loved and you find out that you will never get a chance with him because he's gay.'

"Ok well I'm going to the lake to catch some food." Sasuke began to take off his shirt and shorts so he was in his blue boxers. Sakura blushed and began to drool a little.  
Sasuke saw this and looked at her. "What you looking at." He snarled at her.  
"Nothing." Sakura shook her head and looked back at the fire.  
'I just don't want to be in wet clothes for the rest of the mission.' Sasuke thought to himself.  
Sasuke just went back to his mansion for a few extra kunai and shuriken. He only had room for one extra pair of boxers so if he got the ones he had on wet he could change.  
While Sasuke twirled a kunai around his index finger he remembered he still had the charm on. He stopped where he was standing and opened up the locket charm so he could see his blond spiked love.

'Naruto.' Sasuke thought to himself and smiled.  
Sasuke unclipped his charm from his wrist and put it with his clothes.  
Sakura watched him do this and she smiled. One thing Sasuke was really looking hott with his shirt and shorts off. Secondly she just found her way into her plan.

"I'm going." Sasuke looked at her one last time before he took off.  
"Just catch something, Sasuke, so we won't starve." Sakura laughed and flipped her hand so Sasuke could go.  
When Sasuke was out of sight the pink haired ninja first checked on her unconscious sensei, to make sure he was still out cold, and then walked over to Sasuke's clothes.

"Sasuke…" she said out loud. She picked up Sasuke's shirt and sniffed it. "Sasuke's sent…"(See this is really starker like T_T)  
"Sasuke I will get you."  
After Sakura put down Sasuke's shirt she took the orange charm out of the back pocket of his shorts.  
"The thing that keeps the two inseparable…" she snarled as she thought about Sasuke and Naruto kissing in their kitchen.

"I-Iruka…your so- t….ight." Kakashi began speaking in his sleep. Sakura jumped at him talking but she calmed down when noticing he wasn't completely awake.  
"I fucking killed people and I'm jumpy now?" She talked to herself.  
Kakashi fell back into deep sleep and Sakura calmed down her breathing again.

Feeling like Sasuke could come back any minute she switched Sasuke's orange charm with an exact copy.  
"Sasori and Deidara really did well with making an exact replica." Sakura smiled as she put the real charm away in her pocket, "Even though Kakazu didn't want to use any money to make it shine well enough." Sakura sighed  
Sakura's plan had worked. Without the charm Naruto wouldn't be able to contact Sasuke through it.

Naruto will be kidnapped and brought to the Akatsuki base where Naruto won't be able to see Sasuke ever again. And he might, scratch that, will be killed for the kyubi.  
The pink hair she witch smiled at the thought of Hidan torturing Naruto or Itachi hurting Naruto even more because he looked like Sasuke.  
Suddenly Sakura was really excited that her plan was going her way.  
Sakura began to hug herself.

"What r u doing?" Sasuke questioned Sakura. The raven's legs weren't the only things wet.  
Sakura began to laugh, "Fall in?"  
Sasuke looked away embarrassed, "M-Maybe…Just shut up." Sasuke blushed and Sakura smiled.  
'He looks cute when he's embarrassed…' She thought to herself.  
"Just don't watch me change." Sasuke quickly said and grabbed his clothes.  
"I won't." Sakura answered and smiled.  
"Because Naruto is the only one to see." He smirked at Sakura's face then left for the forest again.

"I just hope Sasori and Deidara can finish their idiot task fast." She frowned at the fire that lit up her face.  
-

"Are we there yet? Un." Deidara complained by Sasori.  
"If you would have hurried up this morning we would have been there already." Sasori looked at the blond and he could tell he was tired.  
"What were you doing last night?" Sasori asked him. He didn't know what it was but he felt like Deidara was sick or something, "Are you sick." He panicked.  
"No it's nothing like that, un." Deidara smiled at him. Sasori blushed.  
"I was just up late last night thinking of things." He looked at the clouds that just appeared and now were going away. The Blond looked at Sasori, "Are you sick, your face is red."

"Um, n-no I'm not just hurry up." Sasori began to walk faster than the blond.  
"Sasori-Danna Slow down un!" He yelled at the blushing red head.  
'But I can't because you really look cute' Sasori blushed more.  
"Do we really have to pay Kakazu back for the clothes?" Deidara asked Sasori.  
"To hell I am." The red head smirked.

To not get them noticed, other than there good looks, they wore regular clothes than there Akatsuki cloaks. Sasori had on the black hoodie, that he wore at the party, and had it unzipped so you could see his Black shirt with red paint splatters on it.  
He also wore ripped blue jeans.  
The blond, on the other hand, wore a tight black and dark blue striped shirt with a D in the middle like it was scratched on the wall.

He also wore black jeans that had too many pockets.  
"Good because this shirt is more expensive than what we make when we bring Hidan and Kakazu a person for their bounty." Deidara smiled.  
'Oh don't smile.' Sasori thought to himself. "Anyway were almost there." Sasori shook it off.  
"Really…" the blond sighed. The red head looked at Deidara. He looked almost depressed.

"Ok what's up." Sasori stepped in front of the blond.  
"W-what are you talking about." Deidara looked away from his stares.  
"You know what I'm talking about. You staying up late, taking forever this morning and now you just sighed when I said were getting closer to the village." Sasori looked directly in his eyes.  
Deidara blushed.

"I just..." Deidara started and looked away, "Don't like how Sakura's trying to solve her heartbreak. And I don't think its right that she's trying to separate love for being gay."  
Sasori blinked in surprise, "I never knew you felt that way."  
"Well don't you? Un." Deidara looked like he was desperate for the answer. Like he knew what he wanted to hear.  
The red head blushed, "I don't have any problems with gay…" He didn't want to admit it but he was starting to understand his feelings for the blond. (The feelings everyone else noticed)

Deidara Blushed and smiled, "So you think the same way I do."  
Sasori looked away, "Even if you and I don't want to we will have to finish this mission. One thing we won't get paid and secondly Sakura will kill us." Deidara's smile drifted into a frown.  
"Fine, Sasori. I don't want you to die because of me." Deidara looked away and blushed noticing that he just sad something really embarrassing.  
"If anything I won't let that bitch put a finger on you." The red head began to walk towards the village again. "So will you hurry up Deidara we have to finish the mission so we both don't get our asses kicked?" He smirked at the blond.

"Ok Sasori Danna!"  
-

"Naruto doesn't look good dose he." Villager 1 stated (I'm not that into making fake names so ill say villager)  
"Well, ever since Sasuke left 2 days ago he's looked lonely." The other villager spoke.  
"I also heard that a few of Sasuke's old Fangirls cornered him and said that he was good for nothing and that Sasuke is the only reason anyone even talks to him."

"Well that kind of is-" she got cut off  
"He might hear you. And then he will cry to Sasuke about it." They laughed and began to walk away.  
The blond ninja was almost at tears. Everything that he feared had been proven right.  
Nobody actually liked him, they just put on a show for Sasuke. And not only that but they saw him walking yet they were talking right in front of him.

His Sensitive hearing really lets him hear everything that he doesn't want to hear.  
A tear fell on Naruto's orange hoodie. His clothes had gotten trashed from the girls who cornered him in the ally by Ichiraku.  
They hurt him and gave him bruises places that couldn't be seen without taking off his clothes.  
If it wasn't for Hinata showing up they would have broken a bone.  
Of course Naruto would have lied to Sasuke saying that it was because he fell during a small mission.

Naruto tried hiding in the shadows, so he wouldn't be seen crying, while he walked home.  
"I'm never going to blame Sasuke for anything." Naruto smiled through his tears, "It's my fault for loving him." He clutched his black charm.  
With those words said he turned the corner and was ambushed.  
Naruto tried to scream and a few people looked but did nothing to help him. Naruto's mouth was covered so it was just muffled.  
Tears fell down his face and he knew that these weren't like Sasuke's fans they were different.

He panicked and did the thing he said he wouldn't do.  
He tried to call Sasuke. And finally he was out.  
-

"Sakura where are you going." Sasuke asked Sakura. Kakashi woke up earlier and ate then he went back to sleep. Man he was old. That meant that they weren't going to be finishing the mission any day faster. They wasted a whole day because of their stupid sensei.  
Sasuke was getting ready for bed. Sakura was going to keep watch for the first night.  
"I'm just going to the bathroom." Sakura smiled at the raven.  
"Like I needed to know that." He said calmly.

"Well you did ask."  
"Just hurry up. If an enemy comes at you I'm not going to save you. Just because you did kill an Akatsuki member." Sasuke flipped over so he wasn't facing the fire, 'Plus I don't ever want to see her with her pants down.' Sasuke shivered.  
"Sure Sasuke." Sakura walked out into the forest.  
She slowly took the charm out of her pocket. It had a force like it wanted to go to Sasuke. The pink haired Kunoichi smiled.

'Awww, Naruto's trying to cry out to his beloved Sasuke.' She thought and laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Deidara cheer up." Sasori walked next to the blond.  
"How can I be happy kidnapping this kid even if I didn't want to?" Deidara grunted at he put Naruto in a more comfortable spot on his shoulder so it would be as comfortable for him as for the fox.  
The red head sighed as he looked at Naruto. He had to use a soft poison so Naruto wouldn't be in any pain as they brought him to the base. He looked like he was sleeping.  
"Deidara we had to do it. I know how you feel about it but." Sasori looked at the blond, "we just had no choice."  
"There going to kill him aren't they." Deidara kept walking.

"We. We are going to kill him. Before, when Sakura wasn't even here, he was destined to die for the Akatsuki." The red head had to straighten this out for Deidara. The blond had killed before but he was so hesitant about this one case.  
Sasori already knew the blond didn't like how Naruto was going to die just because he had fallen in love with another boy but we were eventfully going to have to bring him to the base for the nine tailed fox.  
"Deidara, can I ask you a question." The red scorpion looked down at the ground as they walked.  
"Like what?" The blond shifted the extra wait again.  
"Tell me. The reason why you hate this mission is because you like someone." Sasori slightly blushed. "A-and the one you like is a boy. Am I right?"

Deidara opened his eyes wide and blushed bright red, "I um…." Deidara didn't know how he wanted to answer it. If Sasori thought it was gross he wouldn't be able to stand it, if Sasori thought it was awkward he would stay away from him.  
Either way it's not good.  
"I already told you what I think about gay. Remember. So don't worry."  
"I…kind of like someone now and s-since I don't get out of the base often it i-is a boy…" Deidara looked down not sure on what else to say.  
"Would you tell me who it is?" Sasori wanted to know the answer.  
"Well he's older than me and he's actually really close to me."

"H-how close are you to this person." Sasori's heart was pounding and was hoping that Deidara wouldn't be able to hear it. The thing he didn't know was that Deidara's heart was also about to jump out of his chest in an explosion.  
"I-I mostly see him every day. We have sort of the same hobby even though we fight about whom has the better thing or something…" Deidara was almost whispering to himself. He was kind of hoping that his crush wouldn't hear anything embarrassing.  
Sasori's mind kept telling him to stop talking and begin to make out with him but he wanted at least one more hint that Deidara actually liked him.  
"I-Is there anything else about him that." The red head's face was flushed, "Makes you like him."  
"Other than me thinking he's incredibly hott?" Deidara blushed from saying his thought out loud.  
"Uh- yea."

"He's kind of hard minded until you get to know him." The blond smiled, "But he actually cares for me even if he tries to hide it with words."  
'You know he likes you so just fuck him in the bushes!' Sasori's mind kept yelling at him.  
"And when he gets mad he swears up a storm. But even when he's mad as hell he will still put in time to eat dinner with me."  
"I can't take it anymore Dammit!" Sasori pushed Deidara behind the bushes, just like his mind suggested to him. Naruto went flying off his shoulder and onto the grass next to them softly.

The redhead covered Deidara's body with his own. His hair covered his eyes as leaves began to stick to the artist.  
"S-Sasori what are you doing…" Deidara was just confused. He actually liked the feeling of Sasori's chest just inches above his own.  
"Just say it all ready." He was almost pleading, "Just say…you love me."  
"Sasori-Danna…" the blond whispered, "I love you Sasori." He smiled finally happy that he's confession was out in the open.

Without another word Sasori kissed the blond. He licked his lower lip asking permission to enter.  
Deidara responded automatically and opened his mouth for the red head to kiss him.  
Sasori smiled before he took the offering. His tongue played with Deidara's as he also looked around his mouth. He wanted to remember every part of it.  
The red head began to massage the blond's curves. Deidara blushed and moved away from the boy's mouth.

He breathed heavily, since not breathing for at least 2 minutes, "D-don't we have to go back to the base."  
"Screw the base." Sasori smiled at the blond and began to nibble on the side of his neck. The blond extended it so Sasori would have an easier time.  
"Mnmm…" Deidara moaned feeling pleasure from such a little thing.  
"I like it when you make such little noises." Sasori nibbled Deidara's ear, "I wonder if I could make you scream louder"

2 hours later (Sorry fangirls)

"What took you so long" Itachi lectured the extremely late partners.  
"We got um… kind of held up." Sasori didn't know what to say. He didn't want everyone in the base to know they were gay.  
It would start a huge riot. Even when someone took the last pancake there was blood spilled on the floor from a fight.  
"Just put the kid over there in the corner. We still have to keep him alive for the ceremony which is in…" Kisame stated while watching the TV.  
"24 hours." Kakazu looked at his new watch.  
"R-right-un." Deidara stuttered.

"Why are you fucking stuttering you Jashin damn idiot?" Hidan swears up a storm like on regular bases.  
"Oh it's just because he used a lot of chakra when we had to kill some people." Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand behind their backs, "That's why we were late coming back. Some leaf ninja's found out who we were and tried to get Naruto back."  
Technically the whole chakra thing was true. The red head smiled.  
"Hey look at this." The white side of Zetsu spoke behind the blond and scorpion, "There holding hands" The black side spoke.

Sasori let go and turned around. He wanted to kill the damn plant so bad.  
"Ah, so you weren't late because you killed some people." Kisame smiled at the couple with his sharp shark teeth.  
"Y-yeah we did you bunch of fuckers." Sasori defended the two.  
"Oh big swears you must be angry." Kakazu responded and Itachi smiled.  
"I never knew the fucking red head went that way." Hidan discussed.  
"Even if I did have thoughts of the blond." Kisame laughed, "Tell me Sasori, is he really a girl."

Deidara's cheeks blushed red and Sasori could tell he was embarrassed.  
"Ok you know what." Sasori tilted Deidara's head up and kissed him. All the members in the room jaws dropped some even blushed at the live Yaoi in front of them.  
"Yes Deidara is mine so deal with it." Sasori smiled grabbed the blonds hand and began to walk out of the room.  
"Hey what about the kid!" Kakazu yelled.  
"Do like you said. Put him in the corner or something." Sasori yelled back at him. And they were gone.

"Wow. Two damn gays in the Akatsuki." Hidan sat down in the couch after he put the nine tail fox child in the corner.  
"Yes now you and Kakazu can come out cant you." Itachi opened one of his eyes and looked at Hidan with a smirk.  
"W-What are you talking about!" Hidan screamed at the raven haired Uchiha.  
Kakazu, who was sitting next to him, had his eyes open staring out into space.  
"So you're 'not' swearing. You must be really mad." Itachi laughed.

In the distance of their yelling Naruto woke up silently but in some pain.  
Being knocked out for almost five hours and being carried on some ones shoulder while being tied up isn't that comfortable.  
Naruto didn't want to say anything but he began to cry a little.  
"I…I need to call Sasuke one more time." Naruto could move his hand just a little bit and he had always been clutching the charm.

Naruto squinted his eyes open a little, to see what or who were around him. He saw the black cloaks and red clouds and he began to feel frightened. He sweated with fear.  
"S-Sasuke….Please come save me" Naruto thought hard into the charm.

"Shut up you black hai-"Hidan stopped and sniffed the air, "I smell blood."  
They all looked the blond haired boy in the corner.  
Naruto shivered with fear. His hand had began to bleed from holding the black charm to tight.  
"We don't need you awake until the ceremony." The shark finned member stood up with his sword in his hand.  
He walked up to Naruto. All the Akatsuki were silent as the stared at the blond.  
"Nighty night fox boy." The Akatsuki member took the hilt of his sword and hit it on the side of Naruto's head. He was out like a light.  
-

"Sasuke why are you going so fast." Kakashi yelled at his student.  
"Well for one thing we lost a whole day because of your dumbass mistake sensei."  
Sasuke growled with anger.  
"Sasuke watch your tongue!" Kakashi screamed.  
"We've been going on for hours and it seems like we're going in circles. It's not like we're going to the sand village and it will take 3 days. Were just supposed to go out of the village. Isn't that right Sakura."

Sasuke gave Sakura a mad stare.  
"That's right Sasuke. But you will need to follow me." She smiled her princess grin and jumped by her sensei.  
"What is wrong with that boy?" Kakashi asked frustrated to Sakura.  
"When we stopped for a break about an hour ago Sasuke called Naruto's apartment." Sakura whispered to her sensei.  
"And what happened?" Kakashi asked interested.  
"Naruto didn't pick up." Sakura had to hide her smile with a fake sneeze.  
"Oh…" Kakashi on the other hand had gotten in a really large conversation with Iruka. He smiled.

"Sasuke let me go ahead!" Sakura screeched.  
"Just let me go. Your leading us in a circle you stupid bitch." Sasuke growled.  
"Sasuke don't be like that." Sakura smiled, 'I can't wait for Naruto to be out of the way' she thought to herself.  
She jumped to a tree branch next to Sasuke.  
"Just let me get to the place so we can finish the mission." Sasuke looked forward into space.  
"But you don't even know where it is." She smiled.  
"Just leave me alone."  
"Whatever you-"She jumped on another branch and slipped.

"Dammit not again." Sasuke didn't want to waste another day. So even if he did want her to fall and break her neck he had to save her.  
The raven jumped down and grabbed her in his hands. He landed on his feet like a cat.  
"T-Thank you Sasuke."  
"I will never do that again." He set her down.  
She dusted her sides off and stretched her arms.

The charm in her pocket started reacting again. It wanted to connect with Sasuke.  
The raven looked at Sakura with a frown. "What's in your pocket?"  
"Oh that it's nothing." Sakura put her arms down fast.  
"It kind of looked like the shape of my charm and it was pointing towards me." Sasuke took a step towards the pink haired witch.  
"N-No. Don't be silly it's just a kunai."  
"Then will you let me see." Sasuke took another step toward her.  
"But what if I don't want you to."  
"Who cares it's just a kunai. I just saved your ass shouldn't I be able to see." Sasuke wanted to know what was in her pocket if it even meant strip her. He shivered.

Sasuke took another step towards her and he didn't have to take another.  
The charm had such a force from Naruto calling through it that it ripped through her pocket and into the raven's hand.  
"Sakura, what is this." He said in a calm but angered tone.  
"Oh that I just bought a charm that's just like yours and Naruto's" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke grabbed her by her collar. Kakashi finally made it to the two.  
"Don't lie to me. What is it!" Sasuke screamed at her, "There's only four in existence and there's defiantly only one orange color."  
Sakura was silent, Sasuke shook her ferociously, "O-ok."  
Since Naruto had already been taken to the Akatsuki base she knew she could tell the Uchiha.  
"You're going to be mine Sasuke." Sakura smiled again.  
"What the hell does that mean?" Sasuke bellowed at her, "For one thing I'm GAY! I will most defiantly never turn back. And what the hell is this charm you have."

Sasuke reached his own charm, that he wore on his neck that day, and opened it.  
Naruto's picture wasn't in it. He ripped it off and through it on the ground.  
"Is this…" He opened the charm that was in her pocket with his left hand, still holding strongly onto Sakura with his right.  
Naruto's picture showed up.  
Sasuke was speechless, not only because he was surprised but because he felt that Naruto needed him somewhere and he was in trouble.  
Most likely he was hurt and crying.

"Sakura what did you do." Kakashi finally spoke.  
"Other than take over part of the Akatsuki and make a plan so Naruto will be dead and Sasuke would be mine?" Sakura smiled her evil grin.  
"N-Naruto…" Sasuke said in a whisper.  
"Sasuke you will have me. You won't need that nine tailed fag." She smiled.  
"Is this mission even real?" Kakashi asked her.  
"Nope, I just needed Sasuke to get away from the idiot."  
"Dammit…" Kakashi wasn't being selfish he was actually worried about Sasuke. He hadn't said anything in a minute and he should be the one to blow up.

"N-Naruto's hurt right now. And he's going to die." He didn't seem like he was talking to anyone but himself.  
"It's ok Sasuke because you could be with me."  
"Sakura you're…" Sasuke looked into your eyes and the witch smiled.  
Kakashi didn't move from where he was standing.

Sasuke slapped Sakura on the side of her cheek. The slapping noise made the birds fly away. Sasuke acutely hit her so hard that she fell to the ground. The side of her cheek was burning red and even if she didn't want to tears began to fall from her eyes.  
"Sakura you're a bitch and you will never be able to find love." Sasuke crouched down by her and punched her in the gut.  
"Ugh!" She coughed out.  
"You hurt Naruto and" He kicked her in the stomach. She screamed out in pain, Kakashi stood and watched. She deserved everything she got.  
He centered his right foot with chakra and stomped on her one last time with all he had.  
"Naru, if you didn't know, is the only thing I have. More than that he's all the love I need!" Sasuke ran away from the scene he had made.

Yet he wasn't running away he was running toward Naruto. The charm let him sense where Naruto was.  
The raven scowled as he was going to have to do two things. One thing, the most things he wanted, was to get Naruto back. But the second thing was he was going to have to see his bastard brother Itachi.  
"S-shit."  
Kakashi stared at Sakura laying on the ground in pain from being beat up by his raven student.  
"K-kaka-shi…" Sakura coughed

"No Sakura. Even as your sensei I can't help you. You went rouge." Kakashi jumped away. He didn't know where Sasuke went so he needed to go to Konoha to tell Tsunade about their situation.  
If only he could figure out how to get out of the maze Sakura had led them in.  
Sakura coughed again in pain. She on the other hand had to go to the base and tell the other members.  
Or she could do something else. She wanted to do something to that blond to make him out of everyone's lives forever.  
She didn't care that the Akatsuki needed the ninetails. She just wanted him dead.  
She couldn't of have killed Naruto in Konoha because it would have been traced back to her right away.

She had to get someone else's hands dirty. Meaning the Akatsuki. But since Sasuke might not make that happen she had to do it herself. Especially since she wanted him dead so bad.  
Sakura finally remembered her medic jutsu training. It might take her a few min. but she also knew a easier way to the base.  
The green healing power in her hand began to heal the bruises in her stomach.

"I'm going to kill Naruto Uzumaki!"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Oh My God! I seriously thoght i updated this! Im soooo sorry! Im not even joking i was positive that i updated this to chapter 12 and so i was going ot update chapter 13 and 14 tonight. Im trully sorry! I dont even remember what this chapter is about!**

"That pink haired bitch!" Sasuke couldn't help screaming out his rage. He knew he should of have tried to stay calm, so that when he ended at the base he wouldn't jut start throwing punches, but Sakura idiotic scheme really pissed him off.

Naruto Was probably hurt and crying and it was all his fault for not figuring out the pure hatred she witch's plan.

And not only that but now he might get caught up in revenge from the moment he looks into the deep blood soaked red eyes of his brother, Itachi.

And because of revenge He might forget what really matters in his life. Naruto….

The raven punched the side of his head in frustration.

He practically pushed the thought of revenge out of his mind so he wouldn't hurt his Naru. But seeing his brother one time might break him. And he defiantly didn't want that.

The charms power was getting stronger so he knew he was on the right track.

"How much power did Naruto call me with!" Sasuke screamed.

He wasn't really mad at Naruto. He actually just got more mad because Naruto was probably either really scared or seriously injured. Maybe even both.

Sasuke cursed under his breath one more time before he sped away onto another tree.

Sakura looked around the corner. She had healed herself and was almost walking perfectly except for a small limp.

She sighed. She was still angry with the way things went down and she still wanted Sasuke and only him.

She growled at the sound of the bushes moving.

She took her kunai and threw it straight towards whatever was in the bush. It made a small cry of pain then it was dead. The pink which went over rot see the thing she and killed.

It was an orange fox that must of have gotten lost from its mother. Now it would never see its parent or parents again,

Sakura's lips slightly curled thinking of the fox as Naruto. Then she frowned, "But that's not good enough." She sighed out loud.

She threw the fox on the place she had killed and walked off. Some other animal would eat it. That's the way of life.

The rouge ninja strolled by the trees following the small signs to the base. Broken twigs carved marks only noticeable to the people who know where to look, that kind of stuff.

Finding the base would be the easier part, especially since she was taking the short way other than her "love" who was taking the longer way.

She still believed that if Naruto would be dead then her and Sasuke could be together forever.

She sighed and then laughed a hatful chuckle.

"What!" Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk in frustration madness stupidity and more. All her emotions were getting jumbled up.

Kakashi just shook his head. The sensei had just made it to Konoha. He must have been lucky that they were just going around in circles and not just going somewhere where it would actually take 3 days to get back.

He was probably also lucky that he went unconscious because he ran the whole time and didn't rest.

But now that he stopped he looked like he might pass out.

"I told you everything that happened. Sakura went rouge and schemed to kill Naruto to get Sasuke herself."

"A love triangle?" Tsunade tried to fix everything in her head, she rubbed her temples.

"You can say that but really Sakura had….has nothing to do with Sasuke and Naruto. Those two are in love while Sakura, if I may say, is just a psycho bitch." Kakashi sighed and the Anbu in the room slightly snickered.

Tsunade felt like crying. She had fell for Sakura's trick and now Naruto _and_ Sasuke might die! She couldn't let that happen. She promised she wasn't going to let that happen to their team yet something big was happening.

"Hurry up and find Sasuke and Naruto! Bring them back at all costs. You may kill the Akatsuki if needed just hurry the fuck up!" Tsunade was screaming to not show her sadness for failing.

"Tsunade –Sama…" Shizune softly whispered.

"Get team Asuma and some of the Anbu. Just get going!" Tsunade was trying to hold it in, "Before it's to late."

The ninja were gone from the room letting Tsunade cry to herself. She didn't even want sake and that meant she must of have been seriously depressed.

The Uchiha knew he was close. One thing his orange charm was practically pulling him to Naruto. And before he knew it his hand began to bleed from clutching the charm to tight.

He cursed under his breath. He didn't want to wait even another minute to get there. IT seemed like he was running for at least 2 hours!

But that might of have been just his brain trying to keep up with his determination to save Naruto.

The Uchiha hid behind a tree. He sighed a breath of relief and anger. He finally found the Akatsuki base. Surprisingly it must have had a type of genjutsu to tell if intruders were near because the base was in plain sight.

How the Akatsuki could be kept a secret in this thing Sasuke would never know. The only other thought would be that this one was one of hundreds just like Orochimaru.

Sasuke growled under his breath when he saw a shadow go around the other side. But he didn't have any time to go see what it was.

The raven looked around again and through the window….

"N-Naruto…" He saw his beloved tied up and unconscious in the corner of the room. His head was bleeding slightly and he looked like a breakable doll.

Sasuke's rage broke in him. "They hurt Naru!" He screamed in his head. He knew Naruto was going to be used for the ninetails and he knew that he might be hurt a little with bruises but they actually made him bleed red.

The raven couldn't hold it in anymore. He didn't care if he got hurt anymore and he really didn't care about revenge for his clan. Instead he was going to get revenge for them hurting Naruto.

Sasuke ran up to the door and kicked it down.

Hidan was the first to look up at the mad Uchiha.

"Well if it isn't the younger more annoying Uchiha." Hidan smirked.

"You're still not swearing? You must still be pretty mad that Itachi called you gay." Zetsu slightly laughed and Hidan's cheeks blushed.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the word of his brother's name but then he calmed down.

"So what you come here for? An autograph, revenge for your pitiful family or was it to save your gay ass boyfriend." Hidan clutched his three rimmed scythe.

They were fucking making fun of him! Sasuke knew this as he walked over to the blond. Nobody stopped him knowing that in no time he would be dead.

Sasuke kneeled down by the blond and slightly touched his wound. He felt Naruto breath. Oh thank god he's not dead.

He kissed Naruto on his fore head then his cheek and then finally he kissed his lips for good luck.

"I will protect you from now on. I love you." Naruto might not have woken up but Sasuke knew he had heard him just because his lips slightly curled into a smile '_Sasuke…_' Naruto thought in his unconscious state.

Sasuke stood up with his hands clenched into fists, "Now….who is the first one to die."

"How about you!" Hidan had gotten over excited and swung his scythe at the raven. Sasuke moved out of the way and grabbed the handle with his hand to stop the movement.

None of the other Akatsuki members began to back up Hidan because they knew that if it was uneven two against one then it wouldn't be fair. They might of have been rouge ninja's and killed many before but the still believed in a fair fight….when they wanted to that is.

Hidan swore under his breath while Sasuke sucker punched Hidan's jaw.

Sakura finally made it to the back door of the base. If she wouldn't of have gotten hurt again, she tripped over a tree root, then she would of have made it to the base earlier.

She had only one thought in her mind, kill Naruto Uzumaki.

She heard a large crash from the front of the base. It must have been Sasuke. She stopped for a second.

If Sasuke's here then….if she killed Naruto right in front of him he would be so happy!

Sakura looked through the back door window for blond hair. You can bet on it that she would kill the fox child. She laughed evilly.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I know...im probaly going to be killed for this chapter. Saskuras going nuts...well she already was nuts. In more ways than one. But im sorry Dei-Dei .**

**...**

"Jashin!" Hidan yelled in fury. Sasuke had actually punched him good enough to make him hurt. And yes even immortals feel slight pain.

The raven blew on his knuckle while the rest of the Akatsuki watched.

The silver haired man slightly snickered, "You give a Jashin damn good bunch kid…" He stood up while casually throwing his scythe behind him, "But you won't do that again. You can bet on it"

Hidan ran toward the frowned faced ninja ready to kill him when finally Sasuke opened his eyes. His sharingan glowed and they had leveled up from before. It wasn't enough to be named mangekyou but you could still sense that the Uchiha had gotten a little stronger.

Remembering Lee's Taijutsu he sped up behind Hidan and back kicked his spine. Hidan got hit through the wall and to the outside of the premises. Sasuke had somewhat intentionally done this. He didn't want Naruto, in his doll like state, to get hurt during this battle.

While Hidan still staggering Sasuke took his wind shuriken and threw it at the rouge ninja's head to cut it clear off. The raven smirked. Thinking that Hidan was beat and that the rest of the Akatsuki was going to be this easy.

"Jashin…." The man's head slightly stammered. Sasuke's red eyes widened. 'No…It can't be! I just cut his head clear off!'

"I thought you would be fucking smarter. Since you are that damn Itachi's Brother. I would think you would do a little research on the _club_ your brother joined." Hidan's body began to move on its own. Slightly freaking Sasuke out but then he figured it out. Hidan must of have been an _immortal. _He should of have guessed the Akatsuki wouldn't be so easy to kill.

"I'm over here dumbass…I mean smartass!" Hidan yelled to his body. Through all the small mischief of Hidan Sasuke was planning on how to kill the immortal. He didn't know a lot about him but if he used genjutsu to make Hidan kill one other Akatsuki and then somehow kill himself with his own technique, then that might work.

"I'm ready for payback!" Hidan screamed and the battle was back on.

"Are you sure we should stay out of this?" Deidara asked worriedly in Sasori's arms.

"Like you said, we didn't want Naruto to come here for this reason." Sasori kissed the blonds head, "We both saw this coming and Sasuke should have the right to do anything."

Both of the boys had gone to the back side of the house. They sort of knew this was coming and they believed Sasuke should do what he wants. I mean yes the Akatsuki was going to need to get the ninetails one day but the two boyfriends didn't want it the way they had it. Just for being gay? That's ridiculous.

"But still…" Deidara kept his head looking down. He was still slightly worried about what was going to happen. Sasuke might not have been strong looking but by all the noise he was making that was changing his mind.

"No Buts." Sasori faked a pout, "Are you saying that you don't want to hang out with me….alone?"

"N-No! I don't ever want that!" Deidara sat up worriedly and looked at the scorpion.

The red head laughed, "I was only kidding! I love those sudden reactions." Sasori got closer to the others face and tilted it up just slightly, "I love you." Sasori then took a kiss from the blond and Deidara reacted right away. Deidara wasn't the type to fight for dominance because he knew he would always lose but this time he wanted their kiss to last longer. So he did play along. Sasori could see what the blond was doing so he kind of eased back a bit so Deidara would at least have a chance. When the blond was satisfied he would dodge back in and be the more dominant again.

Sasori smiled while the kiss kept strong.

Just like the red head planned Deidara got to have a little fun then Sasori took charge again.

The hott kiss had been going on for more than 5 min. and they only came up for air about 3 times.

They finally left each other's mouths, panting.

"I love you Sasori." The blond hugged the red head around his neck and Sasori smiled.

"And I will always love you." Sasori sat the blond up right, "I'm going to be back. I just want to see how Sasuke's doing….is it wrong to be cheering for him?"

"No Danna it's not but…just be careful please?" Deidara worriedly didn't want him to go out there.

"I will. I'm just checking. I'm not going to fight or anything." Sasori kissed his boyfriend one more time before he left.

The artist felt instantly cold from the warmth being carried away. He slid into a ball on the couch with only his pony tail slightly showing over the couch.

The pink rouge ninja was silently listening to Sasuke's battle. From the sounds of it he was winning. Sakura slightly smiled then frowned again. She had to kill the fox if anything.

"Now where oh where is that little fox." She growled through her teeth. She looked through the back window of the hideout hoping to see Naruto without having to go explore.

She checked the corner of the rooms and even the table but she didn't see the blond anywhere! At least let me see something!

And then she saw it. Blond hair on the couch! Those idiots! Why were they making the fox feel comfortable by putting him on the couch! Throw him in the basement, were Hidan dose his sacrifices, or in a dark corner! Not a couch!

The ninja silently opened the back door and snuck in. For the only reason of wanting Naruto to die in a surprise attack was why she was sneaking in.

She heard another bang and Sasuke must of have defeated someone. She didn't care though she kept moving. It was sort of a nice cover-up if she accidently made a noise.

Finally she was close enough to the couch that she could almost taste victory on the tip of her tongue. She gripped her Kunai firmly and then she brought it down on the blond's skull.

There was a scream of pain and Sakura could tell at once that it wasn't Naruto but Deidara.

She smirked. She jammed the kunai harder into his head then finally took it out. The blind wasn't dead he was just unconscious. But not for long. She had wanted to kill this one to. She knew he was gay and secondly he had messed up countless of times and disobeyed her time and time again. She took a shuriken and threw it, with chakra, at his heart. It ripped through his skin and he was dead. It felt sort of good to her but because of her first stupid mistake of thinking it was Naruto Deidara had died.

She laughed evilly. What an idiot. I mean he didn't even sense her chakra presence!

"You evil son of a bitch!" Sasori yelled n the doorway. He had just got back and saw Deidara on the couch, not breathing covered in blood. Tears were actually going down his face. He hasn't cried in years. Not since his parents died.

"What?...oh you mean this?" Sakura smirked at the red heads reaction, "It's his fault. He never followed orders to leave you alone and he couldn't even sense my chakra. He was weak."

"I going to fucking kill you!" Sasori screamed in agony.

"Like you said you would last time? Come on Sasori I already beat you once. Don't make me again."

"You-!" He couldn't say anything else all his words were cut off. His anger was high and his heart was broken. He could barley breath. But the worst thing is he couldn't look at Deidara…it hurt too much.

"You…are going to die!" Sasori shot sharp eyes at Sakura, "And I will make that fucking happen!"


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:Okay. really im sorry this is so late and really crappy. I truly wrote this like 2 months ago. But it was really bad and since it was more sasodei i didnt want to put it up without a sasunaru. I am really sorry its late but guess what?  
the next chapter is out ^^ Anyway im really bad with action and in truth i actlly getting better at writing. And lastly sorry for the spelling...i know theres alot because i wrote this chapter on my home computer meaning microsoft 2003. Anyway theres maybe 2 more chapters. There might be 3 but count on 2 and maybe a few speacials. There was a x-mas chapter i made, buts its only finished half way through.**

**...**

"I am fucking going to kill you!" Sasori yelled in anger and disgust. Sakura only smiled at the amount of emotion the red head was showing off.

"Sure sure say that all you want, Sasori, but when your angry you will only die faster." She smiled as she twirled a kunai between her fingers, "I thought I taught u that last time when I beat you."

Sasori growled under his breath. She had killed Deidara! So yes he was going to be pissed, but he also knew that she was half right. If he just started barging in, all punches and swears, he was sure to lose.

The scorpion calmed. Or tried to calm down. But his eyes kept wanting to look over to the limp blond soaked in blood.

His tears had stopped but his anger had persisted on staying. There was no way his hatred could subside so he was going to use that anger as his stepping stone to winning.

"well? Did you agree that you are going to lose so we don't have to do this petty battle?" she asked with a smirk.

"You say I will lose but…" Sasori ran up to her kunai in hand placing it at her throat, "You have so much chakra draining off you meaning your not sure you can win." Sakura dodged back and spit in disgust, "What ever you say Sasori." Sakura smirked, which only made the scorpion more pissed.

"Stop smiling!" The scorpion screamed, making Sakura laugh.

"So I see you still haven't totally discarded your hatred for me." She grinned again.

Tired of her grinning face Sasori tried punching her, only to miss slightly from Sakura dodging to the left then flipping backwards and kicking Sasori's cheek.

She did 3 more cartwheels (making Sasori more pissed) before she landed on her feet.

"See what I mean? Your hate for me only slows you down."

"Tch…" He felt the side of his cheek. Knowing her strength she could of have kicked him all over the living room (which they were still in)

He snarled. "Are you trying to insult me!"

The red heads chakra suddenly flowed out of control. Ruining his equilibrium. Kicking his homeostasis out of whack. Causing him extreme pain. He yelled in frustration and misery.

"Like I told you. Your anger has slowed you down. Not just physically but also your mind and instincts are slowing down also."

The bubblegum haired girl twirled her finger, making Sasori once again scream, in agony.

"Wh-what are y-" He yelled again.

"Are you sure you still don't know?" she smirked.

Sasori looked at her in disgust.

"Wow you really are dumb. Haven't you ever heard of distracting?"

She moved her finger again making Sasori feel pain. He growled while looking down, finally deciphering where the initial pain was coming from.

"You…" Sakura gave him some control to yank the syringe out of his body.

"Correct Sasori. Its only been 3 min. and I beat you." She laughed

"You wh-whore! What did you…"

"When I kicked you, from above, I stuck that syringe into your chakra. You really think I didn't know you were a puppet? You really didn't think I didn't know your few week points? That's all I had to do. Insert a poison into your chakra. And just like that-" Sakura snapped, "Your under _my_ control."

Poison? Out of everything she used to go against me its poison!

Slowly but still in pain, the red head threw his cloak to the side. Ever since he's been back at the base his weapon claws, that were attached to his back, were finally re attached. (Unless he had alone time with Deidara)

"Oh, stripping in front of a girl. Such a sin." She smirked.

"Sh-Shut up whore." Sakura made him twist in pain again.

"You cant win Sasori. You already lost."

Did I really? Did I really lose any chance of revenge? How could I lose to her knowing what she did to Deidara!

Shifting his eyes he looked at the blond.

Even if he was killed the blond looked peaceful. He was bloody and he was paler than he usually was but with his closed eyes and his slightly parted lips he seemed like he was only sleeping.

Sasori tore his eyes away, knowing that Deidara would never breath a word again.

"_I love you Sasori-Danna…"_ the voice rang in his ears.

Sasori grabbed his abdomen.

Sasori wasn't the only one to love the blond. It was no one-sided relationship, that he had always seemed to get himself into. Deidara had loved him back (And proved it in many ways) The first person to love him as much as his parents.

The scorpion couldn't help a tear falling from his ember eyes.

"Awww he's crying. What is it? To much pain or-"

"Shut up!" Sasori screamed.

"Are you sure you wanna yell at me?" She frowned at him and made the red heads chakra momentum fast-forward again. Making him fall to his knees in pain.

He stayed there. Not moving. Not doing anything.

"Your already giving up?" She frowned, "That's no fun."

"Shut up." He gasped.

"Why? Are you saying we cant talk before you die?"

"Shut up." He panted, "I'm not weak. I Haven't lost. So shut up you-"

"What are you talking about?" She cut in, "Your poisoned. You can barley move. I could pierce your heart right now if I wanted. But its just so much fun torturing you with the power I over hold."

"That was mistake number 1." Sasori took his hand away, that was holding his stomach. He hissed in pain. Standing up he turned to face sakura. "You-really shouldn't of….have tried to use a poison on me. You, out of everyone, should of knew that….I know every poison in the world….and have an antidote to nullify… any effects."

He held out his hand and let the syringe capsule fall to the ground. Showing Sakura that he had already used it on himself.

Sakura snarled as she tried to control Sasori. It didn't work.

"Tsk…" She hissed threw her teeth, "And the second mistake." She asked.

"Not killing me right away. You wont get me again."

Cracking her knuckles she did a running start, allowing her hands to be filled with chakra and.

Bam!

The ground was into pieces.

Making sure Deidara's corpse wasn't in the destruction, he picked up the body and transported to a safer position.

Sakura would know he was gone, so he couldn't stay away from the battle for long.

"Stay safe…Deidara." Sasori whispered into the blonds ear. With a peck on the dead cold lips he was gone.

"Oh Sasori? I know your there. Or did you die from the little damage."

"Little? You ruined almost the whole living room."

Sasori jumped from a near by tree to the outer Akatsuki base grounds.

She smirked "Yay more fun."

Before Sakura could react Sasori used his chakra rope, that was embedded in a compartment in his stomach, and quickly threw the kunai, that was attached to the end, at sakura. Making an easy doge to the right the kunai missed and pierced a rock behind her.

"Ha! What a nice shot."

"don't laugh!"

Sasori, at incredible speed, let his claws whip through the air until he reached the end of the rope pull and sliced sakura.

Making a flip in the air, he landed on the rope, such as a scorpion can stand on its tale.

Sakura screamed in pain as she felt the blades being cut into her flesh.

"Ba-Basterd!" She yelled. Blood seeped through her arms legs and stomach. She was to cocky for her own good.

"Aww did I hurt you?" Sasori smirked. Not letting his advantage slip away from him, he launched himself (by using his _tail_) and impaled sakura again making a gash in her upper shoulder. She screamed in pain again making an almost permanent smirk on his face.

The red head always loved seeing his pray suffer, long and painful. So even though he had told sakura advice on killing right when having the chance, his old tendencies couldn't be changed. Not even for what she had done.

Sasori decided to let her bleed out for a bit while he went to go check on Deidara.

Yes he was dead, and Sasori resented that, but he still didn't want anything to happen t the body. He wanted too give him a proper burial or better yet he wanted to die next to Deidara. In his arms.

Sasuke was practically counting the heads, of the Akatsuki, that he had knocked unconscious. He was really tearing through them. It made Sasori wonder weather or not the Akatsuki was really strong. Yes they could kill 90 people in one setting, and have no regret afterwards, and even one member could beat a kage or two.

But if an over hormonal 17 year old boy can even make most of the Akatsuki unconscious, how tough were they?

So what was the point of even being in the Akatsuki…or better yet without Deidara.

Since the scorpion met the bomber, his life changed, but since that person was dead he wanted to be dead to. But not before killing Sakura.

By the end of today Sasori would be dead. He thought it was his fate. And he couldn't, no, wouldn't run away form it.

The red head picked up Deidara's body, beginning to move it to another location (again) when he sensed The bubblegum haired girls chakra coming at them with dangerous speed.

Just in time, he jumped out of the way (Deidara in hand)

"You ran away for _that_." She pointed at the limp body."

"How." He snarled.

"Did you really forget I can heal myself in seconds? And Now I can do it even faster since I've been training dumbass!"

"Tch…" He snarled.

He had forgot that. But now he had also noticed something huge. As long as she got hurt she could heal herself.

Unlike Sasori. He had already used his own chance of healing. IF he got hurt again, and it was fatal, he would die.

With moving his fingers a new puppet appeared, watching Sasori's back while he ran, again, trying to find a safe place for the fragile doll in his arms. He began running away from the scene.

His chakra strings could run for miles. So with the eyes his puppet he could see what was happening.

"Come back and fight me!" She whined while she dodged some poison darts.

He set Deidara down, still moving his fingers to make his puppets attack.

He could see through his puppets eyes, noticing that sakura was getting more and more frustrated, getting mad that she couldn't get passed them to run towards him.

He smirked, as he stealthily controlled his puppet to shoot flames at her. Slightly making a burning ember hit her flesh.

What did you expect from the Master of puppets.

Once again, leaving Deidara's side he left him towards the fight

"Having trouble sak-" Sasori stopped midway seeing as sakura wasn't a bit hurt.

She keeps healing herself! Is that even fair!

"Medic ninjutsu was probably the best thing that idiot hokage taught me." She blew her nails as she threw a kunai at his puppets head, knocking out the vision, then watching it explode from a paper bomb.

Sasori growled through his teeth.

Through the mix of fire and smoke, a kunai was thrown at Sasori's head, making a mark on his face.

Using her manly strength, she controlled her chakra to her fists again and forced them at Sasori's body. Making a move she missed hitting a tree beside him.

The tree cracked into pieces falling down on the ground around him.

"Nuh uh uh. Your not starting to get angry at me are you Sakura-Chan? You don't want your movements to slow do you?" He smirked mimicking her words.

"Shut up!"

(Wow déjà vu)

She used a broken tree shard and threw it at the boys neck almost piercing him. But to his advantage he had a chakra string grab hold of it and reverse it strait at sakura. Making it hit her in the thigh.

She bellowed in agony, letting the blood flow out of her.

She automatically, after a few seconds of shock, began to heal herself.

Sasori, even if he hated her, couldn't help but be a little interested at how fast she could heal a large gash.

If anything he needed to get rid of her power. But the chakra that was emitting of her body was huge. How could she still have so much, after those attacks with her fists! It didn't make sense to the man.

Her chakra wouldn't run out soon, so there was only one way he would, or could, ever win.

He had to get rid of her arms. Or make them immobile. But mostly the explanation would to get rid of them.

So even if she did win, she would never be a ninja again. Unless she got a transplant. Which since she's now rouge no one would help her.

A smile appeared on Sasori's face. He loved when he could come up with a plan to eliminate his prey.

"You done staring or what? I thought you were gay. Plus weren't you the one who told me to kill when the chance."

Sakura mocked Sasori laughing at her own every word.

"It was only for a few seconds. And I don't see what the point is for trying to kill someone when they can just heal and haunt my very memories."

"Ha! I'm glad your finally thinking Sasori."

"But I can still _try _to kill you!" Sasori quickly through 7 deadly shuriken Sakura's way but making them just slow enough so sakura would foolishly dodge each one that would be thrown at her.

Each time she moved he kept throwing 10 more of them.

Letting them land where ever they fell or stuck.

"You really are a crappy shot!"

"_Or your just completely stupid…" _Sasori thought to himself.

He then used his flames to douse Sakura's skin and the area around them, making smoke emit everywhere.

Before the fire could put any serious injury to her she ran backwards to only be caught in many, sticky, chakra wires.

"Wh-What…" She automatically tried getting out of her situation.

Moving not understanding what she had actually gotten herself into.

"Poison. I told you, other than my puppets, there my specialty!" Sasori stepped closer to sakura while the smoke descended to another location.

There Sakura finally was able to see the chakra wires surrounding her. Each wire end connecting itself to a shuriken.

"How did I not sense them!" The sticky poison, that made her stick where she was, began to go through her skin.

She gasped.

"This poison…" Sasori smirked, "Can only be activated with heat, aka the fire." Sasori stood right in front of the girl, using a kunai and aiming it at her heart.

"It also drains your chakra so any little plans you have left are worthless."

Sakura snarled and again trying to struggle when Sasori put pressure on the left side of her chest. Her breaths of air speeding.

"Die bitch. Not because I hate you but because of what you did to Deidara." Sasori forcefully stabbed the kunai deep into her chest.

She coughed up blood…at the same time as Sasori.

"Wh-What the hell…" Sasori stared at the smoke residue in front of him.

"I-I told you t-that your hate would…slow you down." Sakura coughed again.

Sasori collapsed to his knees, holding the gash in his heart capsule.

"You…didn't notice that…I had a shadow-clone in the background…preparing a way to kill you" Sakura smirked as she fell as the chakra wires ran out of power.

"My…clone must of- have knew…My chakra was going….so she made her move before she disappeared."

"Y-ou whore…"

"You really are slow Sasori." She smirked.

They both are unable to move, no one can attack. No secret plans nothing.

"To bad if you get…. out of here… alive you will never be a ninja again." the red head coughed in pain but smiled.

"What do-you mean!"

"That poison…that was in my wires….has soaked into your skin. Aiming for…your arms. Paralyzing them. For eternity."

Sakura couldn't even throw her insult because they were interrupted by a cannibalistic plant flying there way.

Zetsu was beat by Sasuke. He wasn't dead (Like the rest) but he was unconscious. Such a deep unconscious state that he might not wake up in days. Sasuke must of have been really pissed.

"I'm not dieing…till you die."

"And I'm not dieing till Naruto dies."

They looked in each others eyes, knowing that they pierced each others hearts, one for selfish reasons the other on counts of revenge.

**AN: No sakura and sasori's not dead. This is Naruto your talking about! they can walk around withno heads for days and they would still be alive.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke knelt down on one knee as he panted. His chakra almost being drained completely totally wiped him out. He was just happy to be able to keep in his conscious state. Sasuke looked around him, noticing almost all of the Akatsuki either unconscious or dead. But like he thought. Almost. His brother was no where t be found. But he couldn't think about that right now. He could only think about Naruto.

Sasuke had not really killed anyone with his own hands, exactly; Hidan just ended up in the raven's genjutsu and killed his partner. From being controlled he fell unconscious. After the two (Hidan Kakazu) were out, Zetsu and Kisame stood no chance. They had doubted Sasuke to even survive the first attack let alone the two immortals. But still Itachi was nowhere and Sasuke was glad about that.

If he had to face his brother, revenge would cloud his eyes and then he would forget what he truly needed to do. Get Naruto and leave. Right away. The younger Uchiha looked around. He had felt Sakura's fleeting chakra and some ones else but he couldn't really care about this. He was just glad Sakura was Dieing and _he_ didn't have to do it himself. 'Now where did I put Naruto…' Sasuke thought to himself as he searched the area. Throughout the battle the raven had to keep moving his blond love to different locations so he wouldn't get hurt in any way than he already was.

Against a tree, eyes still closed looking like he was peacefully sleeping, was Naruto. Sasuke stood up, a little shaky and grasped his head. He now had a killer head ache and surprisingly he had no major gashes to kill him. Just cuts, which barely made it through the skin, and bruises, just big and turning into a black and purple color.

But his shirt was beginning to turn into rags. Sighing the Uchiha slowly slid off his shirt from his torso. His pale skin had brown patches of dirt and dried up blood and sweat. He was dirty. Taking his vision off his body he looked back up at Naruto. The raven put a small smirk on his face as he forced his legs to walk faster toward his blond.

He almost collapsed when he took Naruto into a hug. The blond was lightly breathing but he was still out. Sasuke was almost in tears when he kissed the fragile doll on the lips. He had only wished Naruto was able to kiss him back. He missed him. Truly. Sasuke could only blame himself for not noticing Sakura's treachery and for not being able to stop this from happening.

"Come on Naruto. Let's go home." He spoke. He knew he wouldn't get an answer but at this moment he couldn't care less. Sasuke lifted the blond up in his arms and he sighed, in relief, when he noticed Naruto stir a little and cuddle up to his chest. 'So he's at least coming to…' Sasuke smiled to himself.

The Uchiha took a look at the Akatsuki then shook his head. The leaf should be coming soon if Kakashi went back to Konoha. If there lucky they can take the Akatsuki in themselves, and look into their minds to find the true leader. Being completely done with it all, Sasuke looked away and started off only to be stopped by a kunai being only millimeters away from his face, sticking to the tree.

"You're going to leave without even saying good bye? Foolish little brother." Sasuke shivered at the cockiness of his brothers words.

"So you're just going to wait until I'm at my limit to show your ugly mug. That's not like you." Sasuke growled through his teeth. 'He would show up right when I'm at my limit…' Sasuke thought.

"Not exactly…you see I was watching another battle. The one with that pink haired Kunoichi and Sasori. She was utterly annoying and for some reason leader decided she was fit to lead this little plan to take your boy friend. By the way, I didn't know you were gay baby brother." Itachi kept a straight face as he took slow steps toward Sasuke.

"Tch…Shut it Itachi. Just let me leave."

"Also, I didn't wait for you to turn weak because you were already weak. I thought to myself 'if Sasuke is truly strong enough to kill me then it shouldn't matter what his chakra level is. Because hate should control him.'"

"That makes no sense Itachi. You just want to make a fool of me. Well I had it Itachi. I don't care about the past…I just care about my future with Naruto. He's my new family. More than you, dad or mom ever was. So no need to keep going around and torturing me Itachi. I'm through." Sasuke was panting. He was still exhausted but throwing away his lifelong dream, for the sake of Naruto…completely drained him. You don't know how hard it is to do something like that.

Itachi, who's normally calm, widened his eyes just for a second. 'How come he's not scared of me anymore? Stupid brat.'

"So if you'll excuse me, I'll let you clean up this mess of an organization and ill be on my-"

Sasuke was roughly thrown across the field, the raven cradling his Naruto's head so it wouldn't get hurt.

"Gah!" Sasuke screamed in pain when his back roughly hit a tree far away from their original spot. He heard a large crack and he was hoping it wasn't his spine breaking or worse…Naruto.

The younger Uchiha looked around with one eye, biting his lip, to try to stop thinking of the pain. There on the field floor, about 30 feet away, was Sakura and Sasori, staring slightly wide eyes at the younger Uchiha and Naruto.

"N-Naruto? You okay?" Sasuke whispered, not really thinking he would get an answer. So instead he kissed the top of the blonds head, slowly laying him down on the dead grass surrounding them and stood up a little shaky. Coming toward them in a semi slow pace was his older brother.

"Go to hell Itachi!" Sasuke screamed as he used the chakra he had to inflame his sharingan. Sasuke was going to leave calmly but just because Itachi was an inch away from hurting his Naruto he couldn't have it.

"Ah little brother finally using your hatred."

"Shut up!" Sasuke didn't want to just go out at Itachi, like he did that time Itachi and Kisame came to get Naruto. At that time they weren't dating but it still made him pissed because he had loved Naruto for awhile. Sasuke took a few deep breaths and glared at Itachi, then softly at his love.

"I'll finish this fast Naruto. Okay? Then we can leave and be happy together." The raven whispered to his uke with a small smile.

"Sasuke. Come at me. I'll give you the first throw." Itachi slightly pulled up the corners of his lips into a smirk.

"Why can't you just let me go Itachi!"

"Because what would be the fun in that?"

"Bastard!" The younger Uchiha pulled out two shuriken and threw them at his older brother, causing Itachi to dodge easily and strike Sasuke's cheek, knocking him back to the ground. Sasuke groaned in pain as he stood up again, slightly coughing. He felt like he might throw up.

Sasuke pulled out two kunai and clutched them in his hands, lunging after his brother again. Sasuke put a kunai in his mouth then did a few hand signs to make a clone and he trapped his brother.

Itachi lazily glared at his younger brother, letting the other Uchiha to slit his throat with the kunai. Sasuke, knowing his brother, wasn't surprised when the thing he just killed wasn't Itachi but a bird clone.

The raven, again, was thrown back wards toward his collapsed blond. He gasped in pain and then coughed up blood.

"Naruto…I will defeat him and take you with me!" Sasuke yelled determined

**...**

Naruto POV

"Naruto…I will defeat him and take you with me!" Sasuke? Defeat who? I know you can hear me Dammit! ...Or maybe not. Why do you sound in pain! I… I got you in this mess. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you. But because of you...and your words they got to me. Got through the darkness. But why do I have to be so weak? I couldn't fight back…I still can't fight back! At least let me open my eyes to see you.

"Itachi! You bastard! Don't touch him!" Sasuke screamed. So he's facing Itachi? But…it doesn't seem like he's doing it for revenge. Is Sasuke stopping revenge for me?

I began to feel tears ghost there ways down my cheeks and finally my eyes slowly opened. Causing me to see a blurry mess of everything around me. My eyes were just lightly squinted as I saw two dark haired ninjas battling it out and two others on the ground…one looked like Sakura. She looked really pale and she looked like death itself. The other one, the red head, didn't look good either. They were both close to death. So what did Sasuke look like? Oh god…

I tried moving my arms to wipe my eyes but I felt that I was still tied with chakra rope. Draining everything even if I tried to get free. I feel weak. I am weak. I always have been. Missions bad. Always failing. I'm pathetic.

I gained the courage to fully open one eye, still feeling tears falling down my cheek. Everything was blurry but I could still see Sasuke battling Itachi. His shirt off, letting me see the dried blood and dirt on his torso. It just made me cry a bit harder. He was hurt because of me. Because I got in this trouble. I'm sorry Sasuke…

There would be only one way I would be able to help him…but the one thing able to help me never helped me before. The Kyubi. The fox thought I was too weak for its power. That I wasn't worth being even alive at all. He didn't protect me. The only thing he would do would be heal me fast so he, himself, wouldn't get hurt. If I die, he dies or gets set free. I'd rather the leaf lose its one major defense then it becoming free…so I never asked for its power. Afraid that in return he would make me kill myself for him to be free and destroy everything in its way. I've been controlled by the Kyubi before, when I got to angry to control it. But I didn't have anything to do with it. I was only able to hear the screams and damage, being caused, around me.

I closed my eyes again, causing a few more tears to be squeezed through my eyelids.

"_Kyubi!"_

"_**What brat. You never contacted me because I told you not to, did I not!" **_

I lightly shivered at the tone of voice. But I shook out of it. He can't scare me…he's inside his cage.

"_I'm not weak fox"_

"_**Uh huh. And the Akatsuki didn't capture you. Now your beloved Sasuke is gonna die and it's all your fault."**_

"_I know it's my fault…"_ I whispered inside.

"_**But you're not only weak. That damn Uchiha brat, the one that's been putting me through hell because of your damn human feelings of 'love' is weak as well."**_ I could sense the smirk on the fox's face and I snapped.

"_Sasuke is not weak! He's strong. Stronger than me and stronger than YOU."_

There was silence. In my own thoughts and with the Kyubi's voice.

"_**You've changed kit…not by much but you have. You're still weak. All you pitiful humans are weak. Now what do you want brat."**_

I took a deep breath trying to get all of my words in the correct order. I need to say this right if I don't…Sasuke might be dead.

I looked up at Sasuke to see him sweating and panting. He looked as if he might pass out. And Itachi looked as if he wasn't even trying. Couldn't the older crow notice that his younger brother, my Sasuke, was already at his limit but trying hard!

"_**Kit!"**_

"_H-Huh?"_

"_**Speak or I will cause you painful thoughts on your beloved Sasuke dead."**_

"_You already did…"_

"_**Oh yeah."**__ The fox smirked and I sighed._

"_I need your power."_

"_**Why would I do that brat? I hate you and I don't lend anything. Especially to the weak."**_

"_You never helped me. But you're a demon I don't expect much. But…I need you."_

"_**It sounds like I'm your lover not the demon you need help from."**_

I lightly blushed. Sasuke's my only lover. But either way it did sort of sound like that. I shook out of it.

"_I'm serious you fox! At least give me five minutes…that's it. I know you have all that power stored up because you never use it. And I know you need to let some of it go. So why not?" _

There was silence again and I was beginning to sweat. If the fox said no…Sasuke might be done for.

I took another glance at Sasuke. Getting pinned by Itachi.

"Sasuke!" I screamed. I noticed Sasuke's eyes widen for a second at my voice and he glanced at me. He softly smiled as if to say sorry. No…He can't lose, he can't die!

"Kyubi!"I screamed and for once it didn't go dark when I started to feel chakra coating my body. Giving me strength.

**...**

Third Person Sasuke

Sasuke lunged at Itachi, again, with his kunai, only to be grabbed roughly by the wrist and thrown on the ground. Sasuke lost almost all his chakra with this battle and his sharingan had already died out. He was surprised that he was still fighting himself. With only the will to save Naruto. The raven was picked up by his neck, the crow's slender pale fingers tightly rapping themselves around his fragile neck.

'Naruto?' the raven thought to himself. He swore he had felt Naruto's chakra. Was he awake? Was he safe? Was he hurt? Sasuke wasn't thinking of himself. Only of his blond love. He shook the thought out of his mind. Naruto wasn't out of his unconscious state yet. He couldn't be.

"Sasuke. You are weak. Look how pale you are. You don't even have the will to kill me. Pitiful." Sasuke gasped in pain as Itachi raised him, by his neck, above the older Uchiha and slammed him to a tree.

"Sasuke!" His name was screamed in almost agony. The Uchiha looked around Itachi to meet eyes with his Naruto. Tears streaming down the blonds cheeks. The Uchiha could only smile a little apology to Naruto.

He didn't know if he had enough strength to kill Itachi. He wasn't able to take Naruto home and just be happy. Snuggling up together under the blankets of their bed. Sasuke was sorry. He was probably putting Naruto through pain right at that moment. And through the numbing feeling of his body he felt a single tear drop from his eye.

"Sasuke…Crying for losing? I can't even look at you anymore. Remember who killed you. And then remember whose going to kill your little boyfriend. Bye bye….Sasuke." Itachi took out a kunai and quickly flipped it in his hand to make the pointy part be pointed at Sasuke's heart. He brought it back, to make it have enough force to break through the skin and through the bone and into the heart. To destroy that weak emotion of love.

Sasuke's eyes widened as everything seemed to be in slow motion. The kunai lunging towered his chest. The flash of orange surrounding his blond. The Quick flash of something sliding in front of him and the blow. Causing him to feel the warmth of a body. The smell of strawberries to surround him. To make his weak arms have strength to wrap around the object in front of him. For Sasuke to be able to see who and what the thing was that saved him and took the fatal blow himself. For his eyes to widen and see the tears roll down the things face. To see the three scars on each cheek and for the red eyes to turn that beautiful ocean blue.

That second of time everything seemed to stop and end. Just enough for Sasuke to scream:

"Naruto!"

**AN: Yep either 1 or 2 chapters left. Im pretty positive that the next chapter will be the last though. the ending to my first fanficiton...who would of thunk it.**


End file.
